You're My Wife
by Violetta Clark
Summary: "Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolonngmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran aku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku.Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!"  Ganti Pair ! ItaIno , DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

"**You're My Wife"**

**Pairing : ItaIno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Drama**

**Summary : "Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolonngmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran aku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!" kata-kata kasar Itachi begitu menusuk hati Ino.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

Ino berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Suasana bising terdengar di segenap penjuru rumah, langsung tidak menarik minatnya. Dia gelisah. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi Neji. Namun, Ino selalu saja gagal. Ino takut seandainya akan terjadi hal buruk di saat pernikahan mereka yang hampir tiba dua hari lagi.

Para kerabat yang datang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya sudah semakin ramai. Malah majikan tempat ibunya –Kurenai- bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah juga turut hadir untuk membantu menyediakan persiapan sebelum pernikahan. Mikoto-sama memang baik. Apa saja keperluan Ino semua di sediakan, walaupun kini ibunya sudah berhenti bekerja.

Setahu Ino, Mikoto-sama mempunyai dua orang anak. Kedua-duanya lelaki. Suami Mikoto-sama sendiri bekerja sebagai arsitek. Ibunya pernah bercerita tentang anak sulung Mikoto-sama yang sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar karena kekasih yang membuatnya kecewa. Tetapi Ino tidak berminat untuk tahu. Dia kini hanya memikirkan Neji. Itu yang lebih penting.

"Bagaimana, Ino? Berhasil kau hubungi Neji?" Tenten, sahabat karibnya Ino muncul dari depan pintu.

Ino tersentak. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aish! Kemana sih Neji pergi? Aku gelisah sekali nih." Adu Ino bersama keluhan kecil.

Ibunya, Kurenai pun memandang ke arah mereka. Di hati Kurenai, perasaan gelisah juga ikut dia rasakan.

Ibu mana yang tidak gelisah apabila melihat putri mereka khawatir tak menentu?

"Aku cuma berharap Neji ada di waktu pernikahan kami nanti." Kata-kata Ino terdengar perlahan

"Kau jangan main-main, Ino! Pernikahanmu cuma tinggal dua hari lagi."

"Aku tahu!"

"Lalu? Kau harus mencari Neji hari ini juga. Sekurang-kurangnya kau tahu dimana dia berada." Balas Tenten

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap di bibirnya. Dia takut dan gelisah. Kata-kata Tenten seolah-olah menakuti dirinya.

"Betulkah Neji itu benar-benar ingin menikahimu? Jangan-jangan dia.." ucapan Tenten terhenti

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Ino sambil berdiri

Tenten menghampiri sahabatnya. Jelas sekali wajah Ino sedang gelisah. Wajahnya asik berkerut-kerut sejak tadi. Tenten mulai simpati. Perlahan-lahan tangan sahabatnya itu di genggamnya.

"Dari dulu kan aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan Neji. Kau ingat kan?"

Ino mengangguk perlahan

"Sejak Neji melamarmu, aku sudah curiga kalau dia itu tidak serius. Dia bukannya ingin menikahimu! Dia cuma tidak mau kau sekolah tinggi-tinggi. Dia takut, pendidikanmu lebih bagus daripadanya! Aku rasa Neji itu sengaja mengambil kesempatan, sebab kau terkenal di desa kita ini." Begitu panjang penuturan Tenten. Menggambarkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sikap Neji.

Ino kembali duduk di kursi. Gelisah dan takut bercampur menjadi satu perasaan yang sukar di gambarkan. Andaian itu cukup melemaskan jiwanya

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Neji membuat masalah sebelum pernikahan kalian berlangsung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tenten mulai risau

Dia sebenarnya tida suka mengandaikan masalah seperti itu kepada Ino. Tetapi Tenten sangat marah dengan sikap Neji. Lelaki itu bagai tidak mau tahu dengan pernikahan yang hampir tiba. Hilang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Ino masih diam. 'Betulkah Neji hanya mengambil kesempatan? Aish! Tidak mungkin! Neji selalu mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku. Dia tidak akan menipuku!' bisik hati kecil Ino.

Tiba-tiba terdengar Tenten mengeluh. Mungkin rasa bersalah karna sudah mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan. 'Seharusnya aku menenangkan Ino, bukan membuatnya semakin gelisah!'

"Kau tak mencari Neji ke rumahnya?" suara Tenten mulai mengendur

"Sudah."

"Apa kata keluarganya?"

"Keluarganya pun tidak tahu. Yang mereka ingat, Neji ada di rumahku."

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

Ino duduk membatu di atas kasur. Dia tidak dapat memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Tenten. Yang di pikirkannya saat ini hanyalah Neji.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Ino. Aku hanya khawatir kalau Neji itu hanya ingin mempermainkanmu!"

"Tidak mungkin. Neji bukan lelaki seperti itu."

"Ino.. kau ini.."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan.. jangan tuduh Neji seperti itu! Aku tak suka!" Ino sedikit berteriak. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearah mereka.

Tenten kehilangan kata-kata. Ada linangan air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya secara tiba-tiba. Sampai hati Ino membentaknya hanya karna ingin membela Neji. Padahal hubungan persahabatan mereka lebih lama dari perkenalan Ino dengan Neji.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Ino.

Tenten menunduk. Ia melangkah perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Tenten sambil berlalu

"Ten!" panggil Ino.

Langkah Tenten terhenti. Ketika itu pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata. Merasakan persahabatan mereka semakin renggang. Apakah nanti setelah Ino berumah tangga, hubungan mereka akan terhenti begitu saja?

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak suka mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu. Tolonglah, jangan memusingkan kepalaku lagi!"

Ino yakin Neji bukan lelaki seperti yang di maksudkan oleh Tenten. Dia begitu mengenali Neji, walaupun usia perkenalan mereka tidaklah lama.

'Aku terlalu mudakah untuk menjadi seorang istri?' batin Ino dalam hati ketika mengingat penolakan ibunya dulu.

Ino akui dia masih muda. Baru saja menginjak usia 20 tahun. Tetapi itu bukan penghalang untuknya memadamkan api cinta terhadap Neji, lelaki pertama yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

Ino masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Tenten yang terpaku di situ. Dia ingin menyendiri. Baginya menenangkan pikiran adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang.." Tenten menuju pintu yang terbuka luas. Sebagai sahabat Ino yang bersama-sama dari kecil, Tenten sudah menganggap rumah Ino sebagai rumah sendiri.

"Oh, Konohamaru! Ada apa?" tanya Tenten ketika melihat seorang bocah lelaki di halaman rumah.

"Apakah Ino-nee ada dalam?"

"Ada, di kamarnya. Kenapa?"

"Neji-nii mengirimkan Ino-nee bungkusan dan surat ini."

"Mana Neji-nii?"

Konohamaru hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Lalu, kau ambil barang-barang ini dari siapa?"

"Ada orang yang mengantarkan," jawab Konohamaru perlahan

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tau.. aku tak kenal."

"Hmm.. yasudahlah."

Tenten mengamati sepucuk surat di tangannya dan bungkusan itu sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

"Siapa Ten?" tiba-tiba Ino muncul

Tenten menunjukkan surat dan bungkusan kecil itu kepada Ino.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu."

"Dari?"

"Neji."

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar, di raihnya surat dan bungkusan itu. Hatinya tidak menentu. Gemetar, khawatir dan gundah mulai bercampur menjadi satu.

_Ino,_

_Memang sulit untukku membuat keputusan ini._

_Berhasil mendapatkan cintamu, adalah satu anugrah yang terindah bagiku, dan akan kukenang sampai kapanpun._

_Tapi... maafkan aku. _

_Pernikahan ini tidak dapat di lanjutkan. _

_Bohong sekali seandainya aku katakan kalau aku sanggup menerimamu apa adanya._

_Aku bukan lelaki yang sanggup menerima kelemahan orang lain_

_Aku menginginkan kesempurnaan, dan aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan seandainya gadis yang akan kunikahi sebenarnya sudah tidak suci lagi._

_Cukuplah sampai disini hubungan kita._

_Anggaplah aku menolakmu karna kita masih muda dan labil._

_Tidak mampu mengarungi sebuah bahtera pernikahan yang murni itu bersama.._

_**-Neji-**_

Ino merasa air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia membaca isi surat yang diterimanya itu. Begitu sakit hatinya, seperti tertusuk belati yang tajam.

'Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini Neji? Apa salah aku sampai kau tega memfitnahku begitu? Aku malu! Di mana aku letakkan wajahku yang telah kau permalukan ini? Tega sekali kau!' Ino menjerit dalam hati

.

.

.

.

_Karna fitnah yang kau ciptakan itu, kesucianku mulai di pertanyakan oleh orang desa! Kesucianku pula diperkotak-katikkan! Sedangkan kau tau, aku tak mungkin menjadi perempuan murahan seperti itu. Sampai hati kau meniggalkan aku bersama dengan tanda tanya di benak semua orang. Ibu! Betapa kecewanya ibu dengan berita itu. Ibu seolah-olah tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Ibu jatuh sakit dengan isi surat yang kau titipkan tempo hari itu. Dan kini, hidupku telah hancur. Tempat yang seharusnya kau tempati sebagai suami itu telah di gantikan oleh orang lain. Aku terpaksa menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak aku kenali watak dan sifatnya. Betapa tersiksanya aku sekarang! Seharusnya kau tahu itu.._

"Enak sekali hidupmu! Kau yang berbuat, malah aku yang harus menikah denganmu demi menutupi aib keluargamu!"

Jeritan lelaki itu begitu menyentakkan Ino yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian di dalam kamar. Air mata yang sudah kering, mulai menggenang lagi. Ino berpaling perlahan. Itachi tampak kusut walaupun lengkap dengan _black suits_ yang dipakainya sewaktu melangsungkan pernikahan tadi.

"Wanita murahan!" umpat Itachi

"Jangan menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku berkata apa? Memang wanita murahanlah namanya kalau tunanganmu sendiri menuduhmu sudah tak suci lagi!" umpatan Itachi semakin kuat

Ino mendengus perlahan. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi ketika melihat Itachi melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Lantas, kata-kata amarah ibunya dua hari lalu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

"_Ibu tak menyangka kau berbuat seperti ini!" saat itu, semua mata hanya tertuju ke arahnya_

"_Kau ingat dirimu itu apa, Ino? Kita ini hanya perempuan desa. Kenapa kau sanggup menjual kesucianmu itu?" ucap Kurenai marah_

"_Aku tak melakukannya, Ibu!" balas Ino setelah agak lama mendiamkan diri._

"_Jangan kau menipuku! Kalau kau tak melakukannya, Neji tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"_

"_Ibu tak mempercayai anakmu sendiri? Aku sanggup bersumpah kalau aku tidak melakukan seperti yang Neji tuduhkan itu!"_

"_Bagaimana kita akan berhadapan dengan orang desa, Ino?" _

_Ino tidak mampu menjawab kata-kata ibunya. Dia melihat air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak mata Kurenai._

"_Kau pergilah! Beri tahu orang desa pernikahanmu tidak jadi diadakan. Ibu tak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ibu sudah terlalu malu dengan perbuatanmu ini!"_

"_Ibu!"_

_Kurenai terdiam_

"_Tidak baik berkata seperti itu, Kurenai," kata Mikoto mencoba meredakan keadaan_

"_Apa yang aku katakan itu, memang kenyataannya, Mikoto. Aku malu mengakui dia sebagai anakku!"_

"_Aku sanggup membuktikan pada Ibu kalau aku ini masih suci!"_

_Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ino. Mikoto dan Fugaku bertukar pandang_

"_Bagaimana kau membuktikannya? Kau itu perempuan yang sudah tak suci lagi! Tidak ada siapapun yang sanggup bertanggung jawab terhadap kesalahanmu itu!"_

"_Kalau Ibu ingin tau kalau aku masih suci atau tidak, aku akan tetap menikah dua hari lagi!" tegas Ino_

_Bibir masing-masing terkunci. Menanti kata-kata Ino yang seterusnya._

"_Aku akan menikah dengan siapa saja. Ibu boleh mencari calon suami untukku."_

"_Kau sudah gila, Ino? Kau pikir pernikahan ini masalah sepele?"_

"_Aku tak sanggup menerima tuduhan Ibu. Aku tidak ingin orang desa memfitnahku. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan menikah asalkan Ibu bisa tahu kalau aku ini masih suci!"_

_Kurenai terdiam. Mikoto kembali memandang Fugaku. Ino berpaling ke wajah Mikoto dan Fugaku dengan penuh harapan._

"_Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, Tolonglah saya. Saya ingin membuktikan kalau saya tak bersalah. Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama, tolong carikan seorang lelaki yang sanggup menikah dengan saya."_

"_Ino! Masuk ke kamar!" teriak Kurenai._

"_Saya mohon. Carilah siapapun. Saya tak akan menolaknya! Saya ingin membuktikan kata-kata Sasori itu hanyalah fitnah. Saya masih suci, Mikoto-sama." Ucap Ino sambil melutut di hadapan Mikoto. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Ya ampun Ino! Bangun sayang! Jangan berlutut seperti ini." Bujuk Mikoto. Namun, saat itu Ino sudah tidak menghiraukan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mampu menangis dan memohon-mohon._

"Tak tau balas budi. Nama saja orang desa, tapi berlagak jadi seperti orang kota."

Lamunan Ino hilang. Dia tidak menoleh ke arah Itachi walaupun hanya sekali. Dia merasa bersalah dengan Itachi dan keluarga Mikoto-sama. Dia tidak menyangka Mikoto-sama sanggup menerima keputusannya dengan mengusulkan hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Tetapi Ino tidak akan menolak. Dia hanya ingin ibunya tahu dia ini masih suci. Itu saja!

"Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolongmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!" kata-kata kasar Itachi begitu menusuk hati Ino.

"Kalau kau tak setuju.. kenapa kau terima?"

Kekusutan yang sedang melanda ditambah lagi dengan tuduhan dan hinaaan Itachi, Dia semakin tertekan.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal disini. Semakin lama aku melihat wajahmu, semakin panas hatiku ini!" Itachi segera mencapai kopernya. Baju-baju yang di bawa sejak semalam tidak dipakainya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Itachi berlalu.

"Jangan harap aku mau tinggal seatap dengan perempuan kotor sepertimu! Aku tidak akan pernah memberi nafkah lahir maupun batin untukmu. Dan aku rasa hukuman itu sesuai agar kau tahu, kau tak bisa mempermainkan perasaan lelaki seenaknya!" ucap Itachi membuat Ino berpaling menatapnya. Tetapi saat itu Itachi sudah hilang di balik pintu.

'Kami-Sama! Benarkah yang aku dengar tadi? Apakah begini berakhirnya kehidupanku?'

Saat itu air mata Ino jatuh lagi. Perlahan dan kembali deras bagaikan hujan yang turun dari langit.


	2. Chapter 2

"**You're My Wife"**

**Pairing : ItaIno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Drama**

**Summary : "Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolonngmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran aku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!" kata-kata kasar Itachi begitu menusuk hati Ino.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

Itachi menekan rem mobilnya sekuat mungkin. _Marcedez Benz _yang di bawanya dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam menyebabkan mobilnya hampir menabrak kendaraan di depannya. Itachi terkejut dan cemas ketika di dengarnya bunyi rem yang begitu kuat. Itachi terdiam. Dia terduduk kaku di tempatnnya. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang tidak menentu. Mengingat Konan dan akhirnya kembali ke wajah Ino yang baru di nikahinya tadi pagi.

'Arggh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tak menolak permintaan Kaa-san? Kenapa aku membiarkan hidupku semakin kusut dengan menerima perempuan sehina itu sebagai istri?'

Itachi bagai menangisi penyesalan yang datang.

"_Tolonglah Kaa-san, Itachi. Kaa-san mohon padamu.. terimalah Ino sebagai istri. Bantulah Kurenai-baasan supaya keluarga mereka tidak malu."_

Perkataan Kaa-sannya kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Perbincangan singkat yang akhirnya menjadi sejarah yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan.

"_Kaa-san hanya ingin kau menggantikan tempat tunangannya, itu saja!"_

_Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat Itachi tersentak. Hampir tersedak air yang di minumnya_

"_Kenapa harus aku yang berkorban? Apakah sudah tidak ada laki-laki lain di desa itu?"_

"_Cuma kita yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Kurenai-baasan. Pernikahannya hanya tinggal satu hari lagi,Sasuke. Malu kalau di batalkan. Kaa-san kasihan melihat Kurenai-baasan."_

"_Ah, Kurenai-baasan itu kan cuma bekas pelayan kita. Kenapa kita harus repot-repot membantu mereka?" kata-kata Itachi sukses membuat Mikoto bangun dari tempat duduknya_

"_Jangan bicara seperti itu, Itachi! Kaa-san tak pernah menganggap Kurenai-baasan sebagai pembantu."_

_Itachi terdiam_

"_Pokoknya Kaa-san tidak mau tahu! Apapun yang terjadi, besok kau harus menikah dengan Ino! Kalau kau tidak mendengar kata-kata Kaa-san... Kaa-san tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai anak lagi!"_

"Mana Ino? Kenapa kau tak membawanya, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto ketika melihat sosok Itachi. "Itachi, Kaa-san tanya mana Ino?" ulang Mikoto lagi

Kaki Itachi yang baru saja ingin menapak ke anak tangga berhenti seketika. Dia berpaling menatap wajah ibunya.

"Aku sudah mengikuti kata-kata Kaa-san. Sekarang giliran Kaa-san yang harus mengikuti kata-kataku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Asal Kaa-san tahu, aku tidak ada niat membawa Ino ke sini. Biarlah dia tetap tinggal di Konoha. Aku tak mau menambah-nambah bebanku dengan membawa wanita itu ke sini."

"Tapi dia sudah jadi istrimu, Itachi!" jawab Mikoto

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya! Itu yang harus Kaa-san tahu."

Mikoto kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san! Aku mau menikahinya saja sudah cukup baik. Kaa-san tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku." Tambah Itachi

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Itachi?" tegur Mikoto dengan suara yang semakin lemah. Ia berniat membujuk hati anaknya itu. Siapa tahu hati anak sulungnya itu akan melunak.

"Kaa-san tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Perempuan itu memang patut dihukum. Sesuai dengan statusnya yang sudah tidak suci lagi!"

"Itachi!"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Itachi memutar badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sejak tadi, dia seperti melihat raut wajah Konan tersenyum padanya. Dan ketika wajah Konan menghilang, dia malah mengingat Ino.

Itachi sangat tersiksa dengan keaadan itu.

'Apakah aku salah meninggalkan Ino sendirian?'

Tidak tahu mengapa, secara-tiba-tiba timbul rasa kesal di benak Itachi.

"Ah, kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Aku telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan!" Itachi mencoba mengenyahkan rasa bersalah di hatinya.

'Kau tidak boleh menyiksanya seperti itu, Itachi!'

Entah mengapa telinga Itachi bagaikan mendengar ada suara orang berbisik-bisik. Itachi bangun. Mata onyx nya memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya yang sunyi dan gelap gulita itu.

'Ino sudah menjadi istrimu! Kenapa harus menyiksanya lagi? Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan keadaan yang menimpanya!' bisikan itu semakin jelas di telinganya.

'**Dia sudah tak suci lagi!'**

'Kau yakin dengan tuduhan itu?'

Itachi terdiam seketika.

"Kalau kau tak tahu, kenapa harus menghukum Ino dengan tuduhan yang kau sendiri belum yakin? Itu tidak adil namanya!'

'**Dia memang pantas dihukum seperti itu. Perempuan yang mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki.'**

'Sebenarnya kau marah pada Konan, Itachi! Kenapa kau menghukum Ino dengan kesalahan yang dilakukan Konan?'

"Ah! Peduli setan dengan semua itu! Aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Aku mau tidur!" Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Berharap dengan cara itu dia dapat melupakan segala masalahnya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Kaa-san..." tegur Ino sambil mendorong pelan pintu kamar Kurenai. Saat itu juga dia melihat ibunya sedang berbaring dengan terbatuk-batuk. Ino pun melangkan menuju kearah Kurenai. Tangannya ingin menepuk punggung Kurenai, mencoba meredakan batuk yang dari tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kaa-san. Kaa-san sudah tua, sepertinya waktu Kaa-san sudah semakin dekat." Ucap Kurenai

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kaa-san!"

"Sudahlah Ino. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kaa-san tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja."

"Ino mau menemani Kaa-san."

"Tidak perlu. Kau temani Itachi saja!"

"Dia...errr...dia ada di dalam kamar, Kaa-san." Jawab Ino terbata-bata

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau keluar. Tanya apa yang dia inginkan. Takut Itachi tidak nyaman tinggal dirumah buruk kita ini. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup senang." Ujar Kurenai

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Hatinya jadi pilu. Dia terpaksa membohongi ibunya, sedangkan Ino sendiri tidak tahu Itachi pergi kemana.

"Kenapa Neji membuatmu begini, Ino? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tak suci lagi?"

Ino mendengar sayup-sayup ibunya bertanya. Kakinya yang hendak melangkah ke pintu terpaku secara tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san kecewa Ino! Kaa-san mendidikmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dari kecil Kaa-san menjagamu sampai kau dewasa. Kenapa kau tega mempermalukan Kaa-san?"

Hati Ino teriris. Kata-kata Kaa-san seperti mengatakan wanita itu telah mempercayai isi surat yang dikirim oleh Neji.

"Ino tidak melakukannya Kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak mempercayai Ino? Sudah berapakali Ino katakan, Ino masih suci. Ino tak pernah menyerahkan kesucian Ino pada siapapun."

"Kalau kau masih suci, kenapa Neji bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Ino tak tahu."

"Pohon tidak akan bergoyang kalau angin tak bertiup!" balas Kurenai

Ino menundukkan wajahnya

"Ino tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Kenapa Kaa-san tidak mempercayai Ino?" tangis Ino mulai kedengaran

Jika bukan Kurenai yang mempercayainya, siapa lagi? Tenten yang dekat dengannya sejak kecil juga sudah berubah. Penduduk desa pun mulai memusuhinya. Tidak ada lagi yang mau bertegur sapa dengan Ino. Yang ada hanyalah cacian dan umpatan.

"Entahlah. Kaa-san tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Apa yang terjadi hanya Kami-sama yang tahu. Biarlah Kami-sama yang menunjukkan semuanya."

"Tapi Ino berani bersumpah Ino tak melakukan itu." Ino berjalan dan berusaha memeluk ibunya. Namun cepat-cepat ditepis oleh Kurenai.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Nanti kau termakan sumpahmu sendiri."

"Kaa-san juga sudah mulai menuduh Ino! Kaa-san pun ingin jadi seperti orang desa? Menganggap Ino sudah tak suci?"

Kurenai membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak sanggup menatap wajah lembut itu.

"Sudah tidak ada siapapun yang mau mempercayaiku lagi!" rintih Ino perlahan.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"_Aku ingin kau membuatnya kembali. Dari A sampai Z. Kalau ini hasil yang ingin kau berikan pada client...lupakan saja! Kau mau mempermalukanku?" _

Kemarahan Tsunade terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Itachi menghempaskan design buatannya ke atas meja. Hatinya terasa panas. Selama belakangan ini, ada saja yang tidak sesuai dengan design yang di lukisnya. Ada saja masalah untuk Tsunade mengungkapkan tentang ketidaksesuaian designnya dengan permintaan para pelanggan. Ah, kerja dengan atasan perempuan memang merepotkan!

Mau melawan, Tsunade adalah atasannya. Sedangkan dia hanyalah arsitek yang bekerja di perusahaan milik Tsunade. Itachi melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang di situ. Yang lain mungkin sibuk mengisi perut. Itachi menoleh ke arah jam di tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan angka 01.30 siang.

Entah mengapa, hari ini perutnya tidak terasa lapar.

"Hoi, Itachi! Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya Hidan, rekannya yang sudah bergerak keluar bersama Kakuzu.

"Tidak Hidan. Aku tidak lapar. Kau pergi saja," tolak Itachi.

Hidan mengangkat bahu sambil memandang Kakuzu. Kemudian, mereka pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di situ. Masing-masing sudan paham dengan sikap Itachi yang tak menentu itu.

"Itachi, kau tak keluar makan siang hari ini?" tiba-tiba Tsunade sudah berdiri di depan meja Itachi. Itachi terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunade-sama. Saya tidak ada selera. Perut saya tidak lapar." Jawab Itachi perlahan

Tsunade mengeluh kecil. Matanya memandang tepat ke wajah pemuda yang nampak tidak bernyawa di hadapannya.

"Itachi, kau jangan ambil hati dengan apa yang saya katakan tadi. Saya hanya ingin kau berpikir. Prestasi kerjamu akhir-akhir ini menurun. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau tidak bisa mencampurkannya ke dalam pekerjaanmu." Kata Tsunade seolah-olah berusaha mengambil kembali hati karyawan kesayangannya itu.

"Entahlah Tsunade-sama. Saya tidak ada selera makan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya pergi dulu. Sepertinya suami saya sudah menunggu di restoran."

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Ketika itu, ruangannya kembali sunyi seperti hati Itachi yang sedang kesepian. Itachi memejamkan mata. Dan saat itu, fikirannya terus melayang entah kemana.

"_Sikapmu semakin berubah, Konan. Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau begini?" _

_Saat itu niatnya hanya satu, ingin meluruskan kembali hubungan mereka yang semakin hambar. Itachi sendiri tidak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya yang membuat Konan berubah. Sering menyendiri ketika mereka bersama. Dulu, Konan tidak begitu!_

"_Konan, aku serius! Apa masalahmu?" pertanyaan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Konan._

_Konan menoleh sekilas pada Itachi. Wajah pemuda itu telah menarik hatinya ketika hari pertama mendaftar di Universitas Tokyo. _

'_Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena Itachi juga mencintaiku. Lalu apalagi yang aku inginkan? Masa cuma karena peristiwa itu aku harus memutuskan Itachi?'_

"_Kau memang selalu begini, kan? Saat aku tanya, kau diam. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita!" Itachi mulai bersuara keras. Geram dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Konan._

"_Entahlah Itachi. Aku rasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku." Konan bersuara_

"_Memangnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_

"_Aku tak tahu."_

"_Kalau kau sendiri tak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?" Itachi menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya_

"_Aku tak tahu, Itachi. Aku..."_

"_Oke...oke...kau tenang. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, Kalau kau sudah dapat jawabannya. Beritahu aku, oke?" Itachi mengalah. Dia tidak mau pikiran Konan semakin kacau dengan berbagai masalah. _

_Tiba-tiba Konan mengeluh pelan._

'_Benarkah aku tidak tahu apa yang menganggu pikiranku? Atau aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Itachi?'_

_Argh! Rasanya Konan ingin menjerit untuk melepaskan tekanan batin yang dihadapinya._

"_Ayo kita pulang. Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Ajak Itachi sambil menghidupkan mobilnya. "Apa kau lapar? Kalau kau lapar, sebaiknya kita ke restoran dulu."_

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Kau kenapa Konan? Apa kau sakit?"_

"_Emm.. tidak."_

_Konan gelisah. Niatnya menerima ajakan Itachi untuk jalan bersama hari itu adalah untuk berterus terang. Tetapi di hatinya timbul rasa bersalah. Dia tidak mau penjelasannya nanti mengganggu pikiran Itachi._

"_Sebenarnya... aku mau memberitahumu satu hal. Tapi..."_

"_Tapi apa, Konan? Kalau kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu, katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarnya..." _

_Konan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hari ini, dia mau semuanya selesai. Dia ingin Itachi tahu masalahnya dan dia berharap Itachi akan tabah mendengarnya. Kalau boleh, Konan tidak mau hubungan mereka berakhir, walaupun status hubungan mereka akan berubah._

"_Kau mau bilang apa, Konan? Katakan saja!" Itachi seperti sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar kata-kata Konan._

"_Sebenarnya..."_

Itachi tersentak. Ponsel di tangannya terlepas ke atas meja. Bayangan wajah Konan tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak ada satu pun yang tertinggal. Itachi memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Semua rekannya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Cuma dia yang melamun jauh.

'Haish! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku memikirkan gadis itu lagi?'

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

"**You're My Wife"**

**Pairing : ItaIno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Drama**

**Summary : "Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolonngmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran aku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!" kata-kata kasar Itachi begitu menusuk hati Ino.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

Sore itu Itachi pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah meletakkan mobil di garasi yang dibuat khusus untuknya, Itachi keluar. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu. Saat itu Mikoto asyik memerhatikannya.

"Cepat sekali kau pulang hari ini, Itachi?" sapa Mikoto

Itachi berpaling dan tersenyum hambar. Kesibukan sepanjang hari di kantor membuatnya benar-benar memerlukan istirahat. Karena itulah dia mau pulang lebih awal untuk mendapatkan istirahat secukupnya. Besok dia harus menyerahkan design yang sudah diubahnya kepada Tsunade. Jadi, malam ini terpaksalah dia menyiapkan design itu dengan sempurna. Jika tidak, pasti omelan Tsunade akan didengarnya lagi.

"Tousan mana? Belum pulang?" tanya Itachi sambil duduk disebelah Mikoto

"Tousanmu itu... kalau sudah bekerja, jangan harap nampak batang hidungnya. Sama sepertimu. Ayah-anak sama saja. Hari ini kenapa kau pulang cepat? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Mikoto mencoba mengganti topik perbincangan.

Mikoto memandang wajah Itachi yang cekung. Bahu anak sulungnya itu diusap lembut. Rasa kasihan timbul di sudut hatinya. Anaknya itu pernah kecewa. Mungkin karena itu, Itachi lebih suka mengurung diri di rumah dan menyendiri. Sejak Itachi putus dari Konan, Itachi mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Badannya terlihat semakin kurus. Wajahnya tidak seceria dulu. Senyumannya pun seperti dibuat-buat. Jadi, Mikoto tidak ragu dengan keputusannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia mencoba mengobati kekecewaan Itachi dengan menyuruh Itachi menikahi Ino.

'Bagaimana kabar Ino dan Kurenai?' pikiran Mikoto mulai melayang ke Ino dan ibunya.

"Pekerjaanku tidak akan pernah habis, Kaa-san. Ini pun masih ada beberapa design yang harus kusiapkan malam ini juga." Ucap Itachi sambil mengeluh berat.

"Kau ini, Itachi. Kerja sih kerja. Tapi kau harus memerhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Kalau kau sakit, Kaa-san juga yang repot."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis

"Tousan sudah menyuruh kau bekerja di kantornya, kau tidak mau. Kalau tidak... pekerjaanmu tidak akan susah seperti ini." Sambung Mikoto lagi

Itachi diam. Tidak membalas kata-kata ibunya.

"Kasihan istrimu, kau tinggalkan begitu saja." Ucapan Mikoto membuat Itachi tersentak. Seolah-olah sengaja mau menghukumnya atas satu kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Sampai kapan kau meninggalkan istrimu, Itachi?" tegur Mikoto tenang.

Sejenak raut wajah Itachi yang sedang menunduk itu dipandangnya agak lama.

"Kaa-san tidak mau orang-orang membicarakan keluarga kita. Kau ini laki-laki! Dan sebagai suami kau tidak pantas memperlakukan istrimu seperti itu."

"Tapi Kaa-san kan yang memaksaku menikahinya!"

Mikoto mengerutkan dahi.

"Kaa-san melakukan itu karena Kaa-san tidak mau kau mengingat-ingat Konan lagi."

"Dengan menikahi perempuan yang belum aku kenal? Kaa-san pikir aku akan bahagia?"

"Ino itu wanita yang baik, Itachi."

"Baik? Apanya yang baik kalau tunangannya sendiri tidak mau menikahinya? Dua hari lagi akan menikah, tiba-tiba tersebar berita gadis itu sudah tidak suci lagi. Itu yang Kaa-san bilang wanita yang baik?"

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya saja? Kenapa kau menyiksa Ino dengan meninggalkannya seperti ini?"

Itachi diam saja

"Kau ini memang keras kepala. Entah apa yang telah Konan lakukan padamu. Sampai kau tidak bisa melupakan perempuan itu. Ino yang baik tak pernah kau pandang."

"Sai mana?" Itachi sengaja menukar topik ketika melihat motor adiknya di garasi

"Hah, kau ini! Kaa-san sedang membicarakan Ino, kenapa kau malah menanyakan Sai?" Mikoto memandang Itachi dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi. Aku tidak boleh melupakan Konan. Bukan aku tidak mau, tapi tidak boleh." Itachi berterus-terang.

Memang Itachi akui bahwa Konan adalah gadis pertama yang berhasil memikat hatinya. Salahkah dia mengingat gadis itu walaupun mereka sudah lama berpisah? Itachi tahu dia seharusnya telah melupakan gadis yang sudah lama menjadi istri orang. Atau mungkin sudah menjadi ibu sekarang.

Ah... hanya Konan yang bertahta di hatinya. Tidak ada yang lain!

Tapi, dia kecewa. Cintanya tidak dihargai sedikitpun oleh Konan. Namun bila dipikir-pikir, Itachi lebih kecewa untuk menerima pernikahannya yang mendadak. Sudah lebih tiga bulan dia meninggalkan Ino sejak hari pernikahannya. Dia juga tidak begitu ingat bagaimana wajah Ino. Dulu, dia pernah berjumpa beberapa kali dengan Ino dirumahnya. Itupun tidak pernah terlintas di hatinya bahwa satu hari nanti gadis itu akan menjadi istrinya.

"Kaa-san bukannya mau memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Kaa-san hanya ingin kau melupakan Konan. Lagipula, Kurenai-baasan sudah banyak berjasa dalam keluarga kita. Kaa-san tidak mau dia malu dengan kejadian yang menimpa putrinya itu." Kata Mikoto sambil mengusap bahu anaknya lagi. Berharap anaknya itu akan mengerti.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Ubah sikap keras kepalamu itu. Kaa-san mau kau pergi mengunjungi Ino. Jangan sampai suatu hari nanti kau menyesal dengan tindakanmu sendiri."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"_Kita putus saja, Itachi! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kalau bisa, kau jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi." Begitu tenang kata-kata yang muncul di bibir Konan ketika tahap hubungan mereka semakin rumit._

_Itachi tersentak. "Tapi kenapa?"_

_Itachi menghampiri Konan yang sedang berdiri memeluk tubuh. "Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu." Ujar Itachi sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan Konan. Tapi langsung di tepis oleh Konan. Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi._

_Beberapa pasangan lain yang berada di cafe itu tidak seperti mereka. Yang lain nampak gembira dan bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing._

"_Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. That's the point. Aku tidak bisa memaksa hatiku untuk mencintaimu. Jadi... tunggu apa lagi? Lebih baik aku tidak membuang waktuku."_

"_Membuang waktu?" tanya Itachi pelik_

"_Ya! Membuang waktuku untuk mencintaimu." Balas Konan_

_Dahi Itachi berkerut. Menandakan dia semakin pelik dengan kata-kata Konan itu._

"_Jadi, selama ini kau anggap hubungan yang kita jalani hanya membuang waktumu, begitu?"_

"_No reason!"_

"_Setiap masalah yang terjadi pasti ada sebabnya, Konan! Tidak mungkin kau minta putus dariku tanpa sebab. Atau kau sudah memiliki laki-laki lain?" tegas Itachi_

_Kini giliran Konan yang mengerutkan dahinya. Bibirnya terkunci._

"_Betul kan dugaanku?" Itachi bertanya lagi._

_Namun Konan hanya terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi._

"_Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi!"_

"_Itu hak aku mau jatuh cinta dengan siapa saja. Kau tidak berhak melarangku. Dan aku rasa, tindakanku menerima cintamu dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kita tidak seharusnya bersama!"_

_Kenyataan itu membuat hati Itachi tergores. Itulah hari terakhir mereka bersama. Tidak ada lagi telepon atau pesan yang dikirim. Hal itu membuat Itachi menderita._

"_Ternyata Konan sudah menikah. Sudah sebulan! Kabarnya dia ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk dengan seorang lelaki di dalam hotel." Kata sahabatnya, Sasori_

_Namun, sampai hari ini wajah Konan masih tetap segar diingatannya. Dia telah berusaha untuk melupakan gadis itu. Tapi gagal. Gadis itu terlalu dicintainya._

'Apakah begini caraku menyayangi gadis lain? Menerima pernikahan yang tidak aku setujui? Ah, aku memang tidak mampu menyayangi Ino jika nama Konan tidak luput dari ingatanku. Tidak sama sekali!'

Perlahan-lahan Itachi memejamkan mata. Sampai ia tidak menyadari dirinya sudah terbuai kealam mimpi.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ino berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang desa yang berpapasan dengannya hanya menambah kepedihan di hatinya.

"Kalau dasarnya keturunan tidak baik, memang jadinya tidak baik juga."

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan kata-katamu. Ibunya Ino itu bukannya wanita baik-baik. Dulu, bukankah ibunya yang merebut suami Hotaru? Setelah suaminya meninggal, ibunya pun...hei, entahlah!"

"Itulah balasannya. Ibu merebut suami orang. Anak ditinggalkan suami."

"Kalau saya, jangan harap mau menolong perempuan seperti itu. Majikan Kurenai itu baik sekali. Sanggup memaksa anaknya sendiri bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan orang lain. Kalau memang sudah tidak suci, mau bagaimana lagi? Menikah dengan siapapun, tidak akan menutup apa-apa!"

Entah kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut orang desa sangat menyentuh hatinya. Rasanya Ino ingin menangis. Setelah membayar ramen yang dibelinya di kedai Teuchi-jiisan tadi, Ino terus berlari keluar.

Kenapa segalanya harus terulang lagi? Hanya dia yang ditinggalkan tunangan! Kenapa kisah ibunya ikut dikait-kaitkan? Dan sejak kapan ibunya dikatakan merebut suami Hotaru-baasan?

Ino mulai bertanya-tanya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang cerita itu. Seingatnya ibunya menikah dengan Asuma, ayahnya. Lalu, fitnah apalagi yang akan mereka ciptakan?

Ino terpaku sebentar. Dia begitu pilu. Hubungan dengan ibunya juga semakin renggang. Mereka memang masih tinggal serumah, tapi sudah jarang bertegur sapa. Tiba-tiba Ino terbayang wajah Tenten.

'Ten! Tega sekali kau! Di saat aku memerlukan dukungan, kau juga sama seperti mereka. Memandangku rendah dan dengan mudahnya mempercayai fitnah yang diciptakan lelaki brengsek itu!'

Dada Ino semakin sesak. Dia berpaling. Ingin meneruskan perjalan untuk pulang. Namun, Ino tersentak. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok Tenten sedang berjalan meniggalkan tempat itu.

"Ten!" panggil Ino

Dia berlari-lari kecil kearah Tenten

"Ten, tunggu dulu!" panggil Ino semakin kuat.

Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tenten akan berhenti.

"Tenten, aku bilang tunggu!"

Tenten pun berhenti. Menunggu kedatangan Ino yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" tanya Ino perlahan. "Apa salahku sampai kau menghindariku?"

Tenten hanya diam saja

"Coba kau katakan padaku, Ten! Aku mau tau... kenapa kau seperti menghindar dariku?"

"Untuk apa lagi, Ino? Kau sendiri yang buat salah. Kenapa aku yang harus memberitahukan kesalahanmu?"

"Maksudmu? Fitnah tentangku itu?"

"Lalu apa lagi? Atau kau punya cerita terbaru? Mau berbagi denganku, eh?" tanya Tenten sinis

Ino terdiam lama. Menatap wajah lembut Tenten yang saat itu sudah berubah menjadi garang.

"Aku kecewa Ino! Kau yang sudah aku kenal lama sanggup membuat hal kotor seperti itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada ibumu?" bertubi-tubi Tenten menuturkan kata-kata. Ino hanya mampu menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Mulai hari ini, persahabatan kita putus. Jangan cari aku lagi!" kata Tenten sambil bergegas pergi

"Semudah itu?" tiba-tiba saja Ino bersuara.

Tenten tidak jadi meneruskan langkah. Dia memandang kearah Ino yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau hukum aku dengan situasi yang kau sendiri tidak tahu pasti! Kau percaya dengan semua fitnah itu?"

"Pohon tidak akan bergoyang kalau angin tak bertiup!"

"Bagaimana kalau semua itu hanya fitnah?"

"Semua orang juga sudah tahu, Ino! Penduduk desa sudah tau sikapmu yang sebenarnya." Jawab Tenten sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka... orang yang paling dekat denganku, melewati suka-duka bersamaku, ternyata sama saja. Kau juga tidak ada bedanya seperti orang lain, Ten! Sama seperti ibuku! Tapi kenapa? Kau tau tidak aku tersiksa? Kau sadar tidak kalau aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa mempercayaiku. Kau tau tidak?" jerit Ino kuat

Tenten terpaku.

"Aku tidak tahu mau mengadu pada siapa lagi. Semua orang yang aku sayang sudah pergi. Semua orang yang aku percaya sudah tidak ada. Neji, kau dan ibuku! Mau mengharapkan suami? Dia pun sama saja. Aku tidak menyangka hidupku akan jadi begini. Kalau bisa, aku tidak mau seperti ini, kau tau tidak? Aku tersiksa Ten! Kenapa kau tidak paham?" ujar Ino sayu

Gagal menahan sesak dihatinya membuat Ino tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama disitu. Hanya itu yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini!

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

"**You're My Wife"**

**Pairing : ItaIno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Drama**

**Summary : "Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolonngmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran aku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!" kata-kata kasar Itachi begitu menusuk hati Ino.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, dll**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Uchiha Kagamie : Makasi reviewnya. Iya, tenang saja, nanti Naruto bakalan muncul kok ^^**

**Vaneela : Yosh! Makasih ^^**

**Agusthya Thytwofy : Yosh. Udah di update nih ^^**

**Ami : Yup, makasiih ^^**

**el Cierto ga login : Iya, padahal udah saya kasih pemisah, tapi ttep aja ilang. Makasih lhoo udah review ^^**

**Eili : Yosh, Makasiih ^^**

**Makasih buat semua yg udah review, alert, fave, ato yg numpang baca doang a.k.a silent reader  
>Thank you sooo much, minna ^^<strong>

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

"Itachi, design resort yang di Oto itu sudah kau perbaiki?" tanya Hidan yang sudah berdiri di depan Itachi. Saat itu, Itachi sedang mengukur ukuran design bangunan yang terhampar diatas meja. Hidan pun terpaksa mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Sudah kau selesaikan belum?"

"Resort? Di Oto?" Itachi mencoba mengingat berbagai nama tempat yang akan ia buatkan design bangunannya.

"Iya, permintaannya Kakashi-san dan Anko-san. Masa kau tak ingat?"

"Entahlah. Banyak hal yang harus kuingat. Baiklah, nanti aku check lagi! Kenapa dengan resort itu? Tsunade-sama sudah menanyakannya?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang Hidan

"Tidak sih. Setauku, resort itu kau yang tangani. Tadi, Kakashi-san dan Anko-san sudah menguhubungi kita. Mereka menanyakan tentang struktur design resort itu." Jawab Hidan

"Hn. Nanti aku akan segera ku selesaikan."

"Kau harus menyelesaikan design itu secepatnya. Kalau tidak pasti Tsunade-sama akan marah-marah lagi."

"Kalau dia marah-marah, buat saja sendiri. Kalau mau menyuruhku, jangan banyak tanya. Aku tidak suka!" Itachi membalas

"Haish... kau ini! Hati-hati kalau bicara! Kalau didengar Tsunade-sama, habislah kita!" tegur Hidan

Itachi mendecih. "Cih, memangnya kenapa? Karena dia atasan, kau takut? Terserah dia itu siapa. Mau dia atasan, atau apalah, aku tidak peduli. Bekerja dengan perempuan memang merepotkan!"

"Jangan karena masalahmu dengan seorang perempuan, kau menyamakan semuanya. Tidak adil bagi mereka."

"Adil atau tidak, bukan urusanku."

"Aku tahu! Tapi hati-hati kalau bicara."

"Hn." Itachi hanya menggumam tak jelas

"Perempuan itu jangan terlalu di beri hati, nanti mereka bisa memperlakukan kita dengan semena-mena." Tiba-tiba Hidan berkata .

"Itu tidak serius namanya. Aku bukan lelaki seperti itu." Jawab Itachi tenang

"Wah, asal kau tahu saja, laki-laki di Jepang ini semakin berkurang, apalagi yang... yah~ nyaris _perfect_ sepertimu. Jadi, kau tidak usah takut. Satu wanita pergi, masih ada sepuluh atau bahkan seratus lagi yang menunggumu, kau tahu?" balas Hidan

Itachi mengeluh kecil. Yah, dia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Hidan itu memang benar. Tetapi dia tidak mau hanya karena itu , dia harus mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk mempermainkan perasaan perempuan.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi, Itachi! Aku bukannya ingin mengubah pendirianmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir dengan logika. Sebenarnya kaulah yang terlalu cepat menyerahkan perasaanmu sepenuhnya pada perempuan. Karena itu, kau mudah kecewa."

Hidan bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sewaktu Itachi tiba di rumahnya, keadaan begitu sunyi. Suasana seperti ini sangat sesuai untuk menenangkan jiwa. Lantas Itachi merebahkan badannya di sofa. Melepaskan penat setelah terperangkap dalam kepadatan lalu lintas hampir satu jam.

"Eh... Nii-san! Kapan pulang?" sapa Sai tiba-tiba

Itachi mencari-cari asal suara adiknya itu. Sai terlihat sedang turun dari tingkat atas.

"Baru saja. Kau mau kemana, Sai?" tanya Itachi saat melihat adiknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Sai tersenyum

"Mau ke acara ulang tahunnya Kisame(?)." jawab Sai

"Ohh." Balas Itachi singkat

Itachi terdiam. Perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba melepaskan kepenatan yang ada. Sai pun ikut terdiam. Dia kasihan melihat kakaknya begitu. Sai tahu Itachi kecewa karena cinta Konan. Sai juga tahu kakaknya marah ketika dipaksa menikahi Ino.

Entah bagaimana nasib dan keadaan kakak iparnya itu, Sai juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau menanyakan hal itu pada Itachi. Sai takut kakaknya akan marah. Selebihnya dia tidak mau Itachi semakin menderita

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san mana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka." Tanya Itachi. Dia memandang tubuh Sai yang sedang berjalan keluar

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san masih di kantor." Jawab Sai pendek.

Dari jauh terdengar mesin motor yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari garasi.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Sudah lama kau pulang, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi

"Hn.. baru saja, Kaa-san." Jawab Itachi

Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Menikmati uap-uap dari AC yang menerpa wajahnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai masalah.

"ITACHI! Aish... kenapa malah melamun? Dengarkan kalau Kaa-san sedang berbicara?" tegur Mikoto dan membuat Itachi tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kaa-san bicara apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa dengar kalau dari tadi kau hanya melamun?" omel Mikoto

"Aku tidak melamun." Jawab Itachi singkat

"Ah, kau ini bukan baru semalam Kaa-san lahirkan. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun, Itachi. Kaa-san sudah tau betul bagaimana sifatmu!"

Mikoto menghentikan kata-katanya. Nafasnya ditarik perlahan. Wajah Itachi yang kurus ditatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengingat Konan terus?" keluh Mikoto berat. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari dinasihati, tetap begitu.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Aku capek. Aku mau istirahat."

"Itachi, jangan menghindar kalau Kaa-san sedang bicara." Kata Mikoto lagi.

Itachi tidak jadi bangun. Ia betul-betul bosan setiap hari diceramahi oleh Mikoto.

"Hn. Aku minta maaf, Kaa-san." Ucap Itachi tenang.

Mikoto berhenti mengoceh. Ditatapnya wajah anak sulungnya itu. Dia tahu, walaupun Itachi keras kepala, hatinya mudah lembut. Tidak seperti Sai, ada saja yang dijawabnya. Tetapi Mikoto tahu, Itachi masih marah padanya. Itachi sengaja tidak mau berbicara tentang Ino.

"Kaa-san mau bicara apa?" tanya Itachi perlahan, membuyarkan lamunan Mikoto.

"Kapan kau akan membawa Ino ke sini?"

Itachi mulai meletakkan fokus pandangannya ke layar TV yang kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya, Itachi memilih diam saja.

"Jawab pertanyaan Kaa-san, Itachi! Kapan kau akan membawa Ino ke sini? Sampai kapan kau tinggalkan dia di Konoha? Ino itu istrimu!"

Itachi menelan ludah. Otaknya mulai dipenuhi dengan berbagai masalah. Dia menunduk lama. Tiba-tiba Itachi bangun dan meninggalkan Kaa-sannya yang terheran-heran.

"Itachi! Kaa-san belum selesai bicara!" tegur Mikoto

Tapi Itachi tidak memedulikannya dan terus beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Lihat itu Fugaku! Mau jadi apa anak kita itu?" bentak Mikoto ketika menyadari kehadiran Fugaku disitu

"Kau ini kenapa Mikoto?"

"Lihatlah anakmu itu, Fugaku! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya!"

Fugaku mengambil surat kabar diatas meja. Dia ingin melihat perkembangan berita di halaman utama. Sudah beberapa hari, banyak berita tentang perang yang dibacanya

"Kau dengar tidak, Fugaku-kun?" Mikoto menepuk lengan suaminya kuat

"Dengar! Kau ini kenapa tidak habis-habisnya mengoceh tentang Itachi?"

Mikoto mengeluh.

"Dulu kan aku sudah bilang. Tidak usah mencampuri urusan anak-anak. Sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan akibatnya?" kata Fugaku. "Aku sudah melarangmu supaya jangan seenaknya membuat keputusan tentang masa depan anak-anak. Pernikahan itu bukan masalah sepele. Sekarang kau lihat apa yang di lakukan Itachi?

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menolong Kurenai. Niatku baik. Lagipula aku tidak mau Konan menjadi beban untuk Itachi."

"Lalu, kau pikir Ino tidak menjadi beban untuk Itachi?

Mikoto terdiam. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah Mikoto. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi menyiksa Ino seperti itu. Kita sudah banyak berhutang budi pada Kurenai. Apakah begini caranya kita membalas semua kebaikan Kurenai pada kita?"

Kali ini giliran Fugaku yang terdiam. Benar juga kata-kata isterinya itu. Kurenai pernah membantunya dulu. Saat itu, Fugaku sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi setelah menikah dengan Mikoto di Konoha. Karena krisis ekonomi itulah, Kurenai yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah kontrakannya itu sanggup menggadaikan barang-barang yang dia punya. Kemudian dengan itulah, Fugaku mulai membuka usaha sendiri. Setelah mendapat uang yang cukup, Fugaku pun menebus semua hutangnya pada Kurenai. Kemudian kesusahan berbalik menimpa Kurenai setelah kematian suaminya, dan akhirnya Kurenai pun menjadi pelayan di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Fugaku-kun?"

Fugaku mengeluh kecil. "Nanti kita pikirkan lagi. Untuk saat ini, biarkan Itachi tenang dulu."

"Tapi ini sudah empat bulan!" ujar Mikoto khawatir

"Tidak usah khawatir. Nanti kalau ada waktu, kita ke rumah Kurenai. Kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

.

Dari jauh Shion melihat sosok Ino yang sedang berjalan menuju kerumahnya. Dahi Shion pun berkerut.

'Mau apa gadis sialan itu kesini?' batin Shion benci melihat gadis yang dirasa pesaingnya itu.

Tetapi saat memikirkan nama Ino yang sudah mulai hancur akibat fitnah yang tersebar beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shion menjadi sedikit gembira. Setidaknya Ino sudah tidak menjadi kebanggaan penduduk desa ini lagi.

"Selamat siang, Shion-nee." Sapa Ino ketika dia sudah sampai di hadapan Shion

"Mau apa kau datang kerumahku?"

"Kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan ini untuk Shion-nee dan Baa-san." Ino menjawab perlahan

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu dirumahku lagi! Kau tuli ya? Tidak mengerti bahasa!" teriak Shion kuat

Ino terkejut. Sewaktu kecil dulu, dia sangat takut dengan Shion yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Ino masih ingat wajah bengis Shion yang memakinya sewaktu menerima berita pertunangannya dengan Neji. Ino dituduh sebagai perampas.

"_Dasar keluarga tidak tau malu! Ibumu sudah merampas ayahku, sekarang lelaki yang aku suka pun kau rebut! Perempuan dalam keluargamu memang semuanya tak berguna!" cercaan Shion dulu bagaikan berdengung di telinganya_

"Hoi, kenapa kau malah bengong disitu? Cepat pergi!" usir Shion

"Err... Shion-nee..."

"Jangan panggil aku kakak! Aku bukan kakakmu dan aku tidak mau mempunyai adik sepertimu. Perampas!"

Ino terdiam sejenak. Kata-kata Shion sungguh menggores perasaannya. Selama ayah kandung Shion meninggal dunia, Shion dan Hotaru-baasan tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berdamai.

Berbagai tuduhan dilemparkan saat bertemu dengannya.

'Tapi kenapa? Apakah ayah Shion pernah menikah dengan ibu? Kalau iya, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?' batin Ino bingung

"Sudahlah! Jangan bengong disitu. Cepat pergi!"

"Kaa-san mengirim makanan ini untuk Nee-san dan Baa-san." Ucap Ino lagi dengan hati-hati. Tangannya mengulurkan mangkuk berisi onigiri dan tempura. Namun, Shion hanya mendecih. Malah, mangkuk yang diulurkan itupun tidak disambut

Ino mendengus kecil. Perlahan-lahan ia meletakkan mangkuk itu didepan pintu. Kemudian kakinya pun mulai melangkah pulang.

"Hei, aku tidak butuh makanan dari keluargamu! Jangan-jangan ada racun di dalamnya!" Shion berkata kuat agar Ino mendengarnya

Ino tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Shion. Dia terus berjalan. Kalau mengikuti kata hatinya, dia tidak mau datang kesitu lagi. Tetapi, karena ini perintah ibunya, dia terpaksa menurut.

"Dasar perempuan kotor! Pantas saja Neji meninggalkanmu! Sudah tidak suci pun masih saja mau menikah dengan orang kaya. Kau pikir dengan cara itu, namamu akan kembali bersih? Jangan harap, _Ino-chan_!"

"Jangan pernah menghina kesucianku, Shion!" bentak Ino sambil berpaling

"Memangnya ada yang salah ya dengan kata-kataku tadi?" kata Shion sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah polos

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya aku melayanimu!" ucap Ino dan terus berlalu pergi

"Perempuan sial! Ibu dengan anak sama saja!"

Telinga Ino sempat mendengar sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan oleh Shion dan lemparan di belakangnya. Pasti Shion sedang melemparkan makanan pemberian ibunya ke tanah.

"Kau ini kenapa, Shion? Marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini?"

Sayup-sayup Ino mendengar suara Hotaru yang sedang memarahi Shion.

"Ck, keluarga tidak tahu malu itu mengantarkan makanan lagi." Jawab Shion

"Cih, biarkan sajalah. Tidak usah kau perdulikan mereka. Buang saja makanan itu!"

Ino semakin melangkah cepat. Hatinya seperti tergores luka yang dalam. Tanpa disadari, air matanya mengalir deras.

'Tega sekali mereka!'

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sampai dirumah, Ino langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dia ingin menyendiri. Memikirkan nasb dirinya yang sering dibicarakan oleh penduduk desa.

"_Untung saja anakku tidak jadi menikah dengan dia. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi." Kata-kata ibu Neji begitu merobek hatinya_

Ino menutup telinganya. Dia menggeleng-geleng. Tidak tahan dengan tuduhan yang diterima.

"Aku masih suci! Kenapa tidak ada mempercayaiku? Kenapa?" rintih Ino bersama tangisannya.

Perlahan-lahan Ino bangun. Pandangannya ditebar jauh ke tengah halaman rumah dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tou-san! Apakah ini cobaan untukku?"

Entah kenapa Ino teringat pada arwah ayahnya, Asuma.

Tapi apa kelebihanku sehingga Kami-sama mengujiku seperti ini? Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya seorang diri, Tou-san! Kalau Tou-san masih ada, Tou-san pasti menolongku, kan? Tou-san pasti mendukungku dan tidak menuduhku seperti mereka!" Ino menundukkan wajahnya

"Kaa-san... kenapa Kaa-san terlalu mempercayai mereka? Kaa-san tidak sadar kalau aku membutuhkan Kaa-san saat ini. Tapi, Kaa-san tidak paham! Aku telah difitnah, Kaa-san! Semua yang dikatakan mereka hanyalah fitnah!" ungkap Ino

Ino terduduk di lantai kamar. Akhirnya dia terlelap disitu. Membiarkan kesedihan dihatinya pergi untuk sementara.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Ino, kenapa mengurung diri di kamar?" suara Kurenai terdengar dari luar pintu dan menganggu tidur Ino. "Buka pintunya, Ino. Cepat keluar!" perintah Kurenat lebih kuat dari yang tadi

Ino pun menarik gagang pintu kamarnya. Dia hanya menunduk lesu

"Pergilah ke depan. Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama datang." Ujar Kurenai pendek.

"Kenapa mereka datang?" tanya Ino terkejut

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat keluar!" ucap Kurenai dan terus berlalu ke dapur.

Ino membatu seketika. Mau apa mantan majikan ibunya itu datang kerumah? Mereka akan membawa kabar apa ya? Apakah aku telah diceraikan?' Ino mencoba menebak-nebak

"Baguslah! Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi isteri siapapun lagi." Bisik Ino pada dirinya sendiri

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino berjalan ke ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa, Baa-san, Jii-san." Sapa Ino.

Mikoto dan Fugaku terkejut dengan sapaan itu. Mereka memandang Ino dan serentak membalas sapaannya...

"Baa-san apa kabar?" tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan, lalu diciumnya tangan wanita itu.

"Syukurlah, Kaa-san sehat-sehat saja. Ino-chan sendiri apa kabar?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengusap rambut pirang Ino.

Ino terdiam. Kaa-san? Rasanya kata-kata itu begitu janggal ditelinganya.

"Ino sehat. Jii-san sehat?" Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Fugaku.

"Jangan panggil Jii-san. Kita kan sudah jadi keluarga. Panggil Tou-san saja."

Ino hanya membisu sambil tersenyum hambar

"Ayo, duduk disini saja, Ino-chan!" ajak Mikoto. Sejenak, dia memperhatikan tubuh Ino yang agak kurus. Wajah itu nampak cekung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ino duduk disini saja." Ucap Ino sambil duduk diatas lantai berhampiran dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto

"Itachi tidak bisa datang. Ada pekerjaan di kantornya." Mikoto mulai membuka perbincangan

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan, tindakannya itu membuat hati Mikoto pilu. Dia tiba-tiba bangun lalu menuju kearah Ino. Tubuh gadis itu dipeluk erat.

"Kaa-san minta maaf Ino. Kaa-san tahu Ino-chan tersiksa. Kaa-san tidak menyangka Itachi akan berbuat seperti itu. Maafkan Kaa-san." Kata Mikoto sambil menangis di pelukan Ino

"Kaa-san sudah mencoba menasehati Itachi, tapi dia tida mau dengar. Kaa-san tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Ino!" sambung Mikoto saat menyadari tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Ino. "Tapi Ino-chan jangan khawatir. Walau apapun yang terjadi, Kaa-sa akan tetap menjaga Ino-chan sebagai menantu Kaa-san. Percayalah."

"Tapi, tidak ada siapapun yang mempercayai Ino. Semua orang menganggap Ino gadis yang tidak suci. Ino tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi." Balas Ino. Air matanya sudah gagal dibendung. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Mikoto.

"Ino-chan sabar yaa."

"Ino tidak melakukan itu, Kaa-san. Ino bersumpah!"

"Kaa-san tahu. Kaa-san percaya."

"Tapi Kaa-san tidak mempercayai Ino. Tenten pun sudah tidak mau berteman dengan Ino lagi. Apakah begini caranya mereka menghukum Ino?"

Mikoto terdiam mendengar curahan Ino. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Dia memandang Fugaku seolah-olah dengan cara itu dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membujuk Ino.

"Kalau mengikuti kata hati, rasanya Ino mau lari! Biarlah Ino sendiri yang menanggung semuanya. Jadi Kaa-san tidak akan turut difitnah oleh penduduk desa. Tapi, Ino tidak bisa. Ino tidak tega meninggalkan Kaa-san sendiri disini." Kata Ino lagi. Saat itu, Mikoto sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Ino yang berlinang air mata begitu memprihatinkan

"Kalau kau memang mau pergi, pergilah!" entah sejak kapan Kurenai berada di ruang tamu. Ino mendongak demi mendengar kata-kata Kurenai dengan perasaan sedih. Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam, apalagi Fugaku yang memang sejak tadi tidak bersuara.

"Kurenai, jangan berbicara seperti itu!Tidak baik." tegur Mikoto

"Apanya yang tidak baik? Dia sudah mempermalukan aku. Siapa yang malu? Aku, Mikoto! Aku yang malu berhadapan dengan orang-orang!"

"Tapi Ino tidak melakukan itu, Kurenai! Tidak baik menuduh tanpa bukti yang jelas." Mikoto menyangkal

"Kalau dia tidak melakukannya, bagaimana fitnah itu bisa ada?" ujar Kurenai sambil meletakkan nampan berisi minuman diatas meja

"Namanya juga fitnah, Kurenai. Kita tidak tau itu benar atau tidak."

Mikoto menoleh kearah Ino. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menghapus air matanya. Rasa simpati Mikoto semakin besar

"Saya yang bukan siapa-siapanya saja percaya. Kenapa kau yang lebih dekat dengan Ino tidak mau mempercayainya? Bukankah Ino itu anakmu juga!"

"Aku tidak mempunyai anak seperti dia!"

"Kaa-san!" jerit Ino seakan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata ibunya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kaa-san lagi. Aku tidak mempunyai anak sepertimu!" bentak Kurenai

Ino terdiam lama. "Kalau itu yang Kaa-san mau... Ino ikuti. Ino akan keluar dari rumah ini. Sekarang juga!"

Mikoto dan Fugaku tersentak dengan perkataan Ino. Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ino!" panggil Mikoto

Kurenai hanya menunduk. Tidak menghalangi atau membantah tindakan anaknya. Tidak lama kemudian, Ino keluar bersama koper yang berisi pakaiannya. Dia terus berjalan menuju kearah Kurenai dan duduk di hadapan ibunya.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan Ino, Kaa-san!" kata Ino sambil memeluk kaki Kurenai erat-erat. Tetapi tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Kurenai. Wanita itu hanya diam mematung.

"Ino pergi dulu..." Ino bangun dan melangkah pergi

"Fugaku-kun, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Ino pergi begitu saja!" kata Mikoto gelisah

"Kita bawa Ino ke rumah kita, Mikoto. Aku rasa itu yang terbaik!" bisik Fugaku ke telinga Mikoto. Wanita itu segera mengangguk setuju.

"Cepat kau panggil Ino! Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kurenai?"

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Nanti kita pikirkan jalan penyelesaiannya."

Tak lama kemudian, _Marcedez _milik Fugaku sudah menghilang dari halaman rumah Kurenai. Mereka ingin mengejar Ino.

Di dalam rumah, Kurenai tidak dapat menahan kepedihan hatinya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa disadarinya. Bagai menangisi kepergian Ino dalam diam.

'Maafkan Kaa-san, Ino! Kaa-san melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikanmu. Maafkan Kaa-san! Semoga setelah ini kau akan lebih berbahagia.'

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Itachi menyipitkan matanya saat fokus penglihatannya tertuju kearah seorang dokter yang sedang berjalan kearahnya itu.

"Apa kabar, Itachi? Lama tidak ketemu. Masih kenal aku?"

Lelaki berambut merah dengan jas putih khas dokter dihadapannya mengukir senyuman.

"Kau ini! Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi." Itachi menghampiri Sasori

"Kau dan Sakura apa kabar?" tanya Itachi ketika mereka sudah selesai memesan makanan di kafetaria

"Well... seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat. Syukurlah, Sakura juga sehat."

"Hn. Baguslah. Kalau tidak sehat, mana sesuai dengan statusmu sebagai dokter." Balas Itachi

"Dokter itu juga manusia. Kau pikir semua dokter itu wajib sehat?" kata Sasori

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan

"Kapan kau akan menikah, Itachi? Masa sampai sekarang kau tidak mendapatkan pengganti Konan lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sasori itu membuat Itachi terpana dan seketika ia terbayang-bayang wajah Ino. Walaupun raut itu tampak samar-samar.

"Kau ini kenapa, Itachi? Sakit?" tanya Sasori yang melihat Itachi hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong kedepan

"Hn. Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau diam?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Itachi pendek

Sasori hanya memperhatikan Itachi lama. Menatap wajah temannya yang terlihat suram itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Itachi risih

"Kau ini, sepertinya sibuk memikirkan kerjaan saja. Lihatlah dirimu, sudah semakin kurus saja kau!" ujar Sasori sambil menyesap cappuccino di hadapannya

"Lalu, aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Itachi

"Menikah. Aku rasa itulah obat yang tepat."

Itachi tersenyum hambar. Lelaki yang baru mendirikan rumah tangga enam bulan lalu itu dipandang seketika. Menikah? Begitu mudah temannya itu berkata. Sedangkan saat itu Sasori tidak tahu bahwa dirinya juga sudah beristri.

"Kau itu terlalu pemilih, Itachi. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Sejak di kampus, banyak yang tertarik padamu!"

"Itu dulu! Beda dengan sekarang." Tangan Itachi memainkan ujung sedotan minumannya. Matanya juga tertumpu di situ. Wajah lembut Konan menerpa ke ingatannya lagi. Melenyapkan bayangan Ino secara tiba-tiba

"_Halo..." suara di ujung telepon terdengar lagi._

"_Halo sayang. Sedang apa?" tanya Itachi_

"_Ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam, Itachi? Tidak bisa menunggu esok hari?"_

_Itachi tersenyum. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan cara bicara Konan yang seolah-olah tidak mau meladeninya._

"_Bicaralah! Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur." Ucap Konan sedikit ketus_

"_Aku merindukanmu, Konan. Besok kita jumpa ya? Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Ungkap Itachi setengah berbisik_

_Itachi sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia ingin Konan menjadi isterinya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia tidak mau pernikahan mereka ditunda-tunda lagi._

"_Tadi pagi kan kita sudah jumpa. Lagipula, besok aku mau ke Ame."_

"_Kau mau pergi ke Ame? Berapa lama?" Itachi mengeluh berat._

"_Tidak tahu. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari."_

"_Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Setidaknya, aku bisa mengambil cuti. Kita ke Ame sama-sama."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memesan tiket. Besok aku berangkat."_

"_Jadi... aku tida bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini?_

"_Aku capek, Itachi. Tolong mengerti."_

"_Konan, please... ini masalah penting. Aku harus memberitahumu malam ini juga."_

"_Maaf, aku mau tidur." Tegas Konan_

"_Konan... Kaa-san sudah menanyakan tentang kita. Please... aku butuh jawabanmu malam ini juga." Desak Itachi lagi_

"_Aku masih memikirkan hal ini. Nanti aku akan memberitahukan jawabannya padamu." Konan menjawab acuh tak acuh_

"_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Aku tidak bisa sabar lagi, Konan. Aku sangat mencintaimu... kau tau itu, kan?" ungkap Itachi kuat_

"_Yaya, aku tau. Tapi kau harus mengerti, Itachi! Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hidupku padamu sesuka hati." Suara Konan sudah berbaur tidak senang_

"_Baiklah. Aku beri kau sedikit waktu lagi. Tapi tolong, jangan kecewakan aku." Kata Itachi_

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis itu?" tanya Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Itachi

"Siapa?"

"Konan. Kau masih mencintainya, kan?" Sasori mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Itachi, aku tahu Konan cinta pertamamu. Tapi, kalau dia sudah tidak menyukaimu, buat apa kau mengingat-ingat dia lagi? Just wasting your time!" mata Sasori memandang tepat kearah Itachi yang kelihatan lesu.

Seingatnya dulu, Itachi adalah lelaki yang menjadi pujaan hampir seluruh gadis di kampusnya. Apalagi yang Itachi pikirkan? Pilih saja gadis yang lain!

"Kau sendiri tau, sejak dulu, aku memang tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan Konan. Kesan pertamaku sewaktu mengenalnya pun, aku rasa dia bukan gadis yang baik." Sasori mulai berterus-terang.

"Ah, itu Cuma tuduhan orang. Kau ini suka sekali mendengar omongan orang lain. Lagian, kau itu tidak betul-betul mengenal Konan.

"Matamu yang sebenarnya buta. Konan itu memang baik saat awal-awal kau mengenalnya. Tapi, dia sudah terpengaruh oleh pergaulan. Karena itulah dia berubah."

Itachi diam membisu

"Lupakan dia Itachi. Banyak gadis lain yang lebih hebat daripada Konan, dan lebih pantas kau cintai. Kalau cuma setingkat Konan, aku rasa sebesar jari kelingking pun kau tidak rugi kalau dia pergi. Hah, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkanmu. Di rumah sakit ini, banyak perawat cantik dan masih muda-muda. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Hah! Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Eh, beneran! Aku tidak menipumu!"

Itachi hanya tertawa hambar.

"Jangan kau pikir aku ini bercanda!"

"Aku tau. Kau itu semuanya serius."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa minta Sakura mencarikannya untukmu. Di Konohagakure sana banyak gadis cantik dan baik-baik. Aku juga mengenal beberapa orang disana. Ada seorang gadis yang kalau tidak salah, baru saja menikah tiga bulan lalu. Tapi kasihan! Karena fitnah, dia tidak jadi menikah dengan tunangannya. Lelaki yang menikah dengannya untuk menutup aib pun sudah meninggalkannya."

"Di mana tadi kau bilang?" tanya Itachi cepat

"Di Konohagakure. Tempat Sakura bertugas sekarang."

Itachi terpana

**Maaf kalau tiba-tiba saya ganti pair nya. Saya rasa karakternya Itachi lebih cocok. Kalau saya tetep keukeuh make Sasuke, jadinya akan sangat OOC. Dan jujur saja, saya kurang suka membaca/membuat fic yang charanya terlalu OOC. Terserah reader mau beranggapan saya ini orangnya tidak konsisten ^^**

**Gimme review, pleaaseee? *puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

"**You're My Wife"**

**Pairing : ItaIno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Drama**

**Summary : "Jangan pikir aku menerimamu, karna aku ingin menolonngmu! Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran aku perempuan kotor sepertimu bisa menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu!" kata-kata kasar Itachi begitu menusuk hati Ino.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, dll**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**

**Vaneela**

**Yakuza : Ini udah update. Maaf ga kilat :3**

**Kikyo Fujikazu : Iya, emang Neji yg fitnah Ino. Yaah~ Sasuke emang gaada disini. Miris bgt yah? Awalnya jadi pemeran utama, tiba-tiba malah menghilang tanpa peran apapun ==a**

**El Cierto : Yaah, emang banyak peran yg diganti. Makasi el-san ^^**

**Makasih buat semua yg udah review, alert, fave, ato yg numpang baca doang a.k.a silent reader  
>Thank you sooo much, minna ^^<strong>

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

"Ino-chan, ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai."

Mikoto membuka pintu mobil di samping tempat duduk Ino. Berharap Ino menuruti kata-katanya.

"Ayo! Masuk saja Ino-chan! Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Jangan malu-malu." Kata Mikoto lagi. Sedangkan Fugaku sudah berlalu ke dalam rumah

"Ino-chan duduk dulu ya. Kaa-san mau ke dapur. Nanti Kaa-san siapkan kamar untuk Ino-chan. Koper Ino-chan itu, letakkan saja di samping dinding. Nanti Kaa-san akan menyuruh Sai untuk membawanya ke kamar."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kaa-san. Ino jadi merepotkan Kaa-san saja." Kata Ino sedikit tidak enak hati

Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Dia berdiri di samping Ino. Sai yang baru tiba di ruang tamu itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino. Seingatnya, Kaa-san dan Tousannya hanya memberitahukan tentang kepergian mereka ke Konogakure. Mereka tidak mengatakan bahwa Ino akan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Nah, Sai! Kenalin, ini Ino, istirnya Itachi-nii. Sebentar lagi kau bawa koper Ino masuk ke dalam kamar." Perintah Mikoto

"Kamar yang mana, Kaa-san? Di atas cuma ada tiga kamar. Kamar Kaa-san dan Tou-san, kamarku dan kamar..." Sai teringat kamar Itachi. Kemudian dia mengangguk paham

Sai pun menuju ke arah Ino. "Apa kabar, Ino?"

"Baik."

Ino merasa kaku seketika. Sejak di dalam mobil, perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Benarkah tindakannya menuruti kata-kata Mikoto dan Fugaku supaya tinggal bersama mereka?

Dan ketika tiba di mansion mewah itu, Ino merasa menyesal. Dia bagaikan terbayang-bayang wajah Kurenai yang ditinggalkan seorang diri di Konoha

"Kenapa Ino datang ke rumah kita, Kaa-san? Berapa lama dia akan tinggal disini?" tanya Sai ketika Mikoto sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Aku lihat dari wajahnya, Ino seperti ada masalah. Kenapa?" Sai terus bertanya walaupun pertanyaannya tadi belum di jawab oleh Mikoto.

"Kaa-san rasa Ino akan lama tinggal di sini. Kaa-san juga tidak tahu pasti!"

"Tinggal di kamar Itachi-nii?"

"Lalu? Tidak mungkin Kaa-san menyuruhnya tinggal di kamarmu kan?"

Sai hanya tersenyum

"Ino itu isterinya kakakmu. Apa salahnya seorang isteri tinggal sekamar dengan suaminya."

"Tapi... Kaa-san bukannya tidak tahu dengan sikap Itachi-nii itu. Kalau dia tahu Ino tinggal sekamar dengannya, pasti dia akan marah-marah lagi."

"Kaa-san harap semuanya akan berubah, Sai." Kata Mikoto penuh harap.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Kaa-san harap Ino-chan akan betah tinggal di sini. Kalau Ino-chan butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pada Kaa-san." Ujar Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Ino menuju ke kasur.

Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara. Dia lebih suka memperhatikan ruangan kamar yang hening dan agak luas itu. Sepertinya Ino lupa bahwa rumah itu juga milik Itachi.

"Ino istirahat saja dulu. Kaa-san mau turun ke bawah." Kata Mikoto lagi

Ino hanya mengangguk.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Malam itu, Itachi pulang dengan riak-riak keletihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kepulangannya di sambut oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mereka memang menunggu Itachi pulang sejak tadi pagi.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san mau bicara denganmu sebentar, Itachi! Ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan!" kata Mikoto sedikit tegas

Jam dinding di ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan angka 11.00 malam. Namun, Mikoto dan Fugaku sama sekali tidak terlihat mengantuk

"Duduk di sini dulu. Dengar apa yang akan kami sampaikan!" perintah Mikoto lagi

"Memangnya sepenting apa? Aku sudah ngantuk sekali, Kaa-san. Besok sajalah kita bicarakan." Tanya Itachi sambil memandang Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya bergantian

"Tidak bisa! Ini tentang kehidupanmu dan..."

"Ino? Tidak habis-habisnya dengan Ino! Aku sudah bosan tiap hari mendengar namanya." Potong Itachi yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini

"Itachi! Tidak baik berteriak seperti itu! Tolong dengar dulu apa yang akan kami sampaikan ini!" tegur Fugaku

"Besok saja kita bicarakan, Tousan, Kaa-san. Aku mau tidur."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Itachi terus melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selesai membereskan baju-baju dan peralatannya, Ino merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Dia memandang ruangan yang gelap gulita. Ino memang sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu. Ruangan gelap biasanya lebih bisa membuatnya menghilangkan penat.

Namun, keadaan itu terganggu ketika tiba-tiba handle pintu kamar itu di tarik dari luar. Ino berpaling. Lantas dia memandang sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri tegak di hadapan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino pendek.

Tiada jawaban yang di terima Ino. Sosok itu sudah memasuki kamar dan kemudian menekan saklar lampu, Kamar menjadi terang seketika. Ino terkejut. Wajah itu... wajah yang sangat di kenalnya. 'Oh, Kami-sama! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan laki-laki ini?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang dan tinggal disini?" tanya Itachi dan membuat Ino terperanjat.

Gadis itu terus berdiri tegak menghadap tubuh Itachi yang semakin mendekat.

"Keluar kau!" Tiba-tiba Itachi menjerit kuat.

Ino terdiam. Ia merasa seluruh sarafnya bergetar. Tubuhnya juga bagai menggigil. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu kamar yang ia tempati itu adalah kamar Itachi.

"Apa lagi kau inginkan? Tidak cukupkah kau menyiksa hidupku, hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini kamarmu." Ino mendapat kekuatan untuk bersuara

"Sudah! Keluar dari kamarku!" bentak Itachi.

Mikoto dan Fugaku muncul dihapadan pintu kamar. Sai pun ikut serta bersama mereka. Masing-masing tampak kalut dan resah.

"Siapa yang menyuruh Kaa-san membawa wanita ini ke sini? Siapa yang memberinya izin tinggal di dalam kamarku?" tanya Itachi dengan nafas yang naik turun.

Mikoto berjalan ke arah Ino. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Dia takut sekali dengan bentakan Itachi yang seperti orang kerasukan.

"Itachi! Dengarkan Kaa-san dulu!"

"Kaa-san tidak habis-habisnya mengatur hidupku. Tidak cukupkah apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk memuaskan hati Kaa-san? Aku menuruti perintah Kaa-sa untuk menikah dengan perempuan ini, sedangkan Kaa-san tahu kalau aku tidak mencintai dia!" Jari telunjuk Itachi tertuju ke arah Ino. Gadis itu hanya membisu. Kata-kata Itachi bagaikan satu tamparan yang hebat baginya.

"Niisan tenang! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu," bujuk Sai.

"Kau diam saja, Sai! Balik ke kamarmu sana! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Sai terkesima melihat iris onyx Itachi yang membelalak marah, kalau ini fic Canon, mata Itachi pasti sudah berubah menjadi sharingan (?)#abaikan.

Perlahan-lahan Sai pun beringsut mundur.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu di sini lagi!" bentak Itachi lagi.

Ino hanya menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah karena kegaduhan itu melibakan dirinya. Dia pun mengambil kopernya dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Itachi! Kau tidak bisa membentak isterimu seperti itu!" sergah Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Dia bukan isteriku!"

"Lalu, kau pikir Ino itu apa?"

"Dia perempuan kotor!"

PLAAK!

Spontan tangan Mikoto melayang ke wajah Itachi. Dia sangat marah mendengar cercaan Itachi itu.

Itachi diam saja. Mikoto yang sedang memandangnya ikut terdiam. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menahan perasaan sesak di hatinya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Itachi! Kalau Ino perempuan yang tidak baik, Kaa-san juga tidak akan berpikir untuk menjodohkanmu dengannya!"

Kemarahan Itachi masih belum reda. Kata-kata Mikoto bagai terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan akhirnya menusuk ke dalam hati. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia pergi dari situ.

"Itachi!"

Panggilan Fugaku tidak di hiraukannya. Dia ingin pergi jauh dari rumah itu. Tapi... kemana?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan ambil hati dengan kata-kata Itachi-nii tadi. Dia memang seperti itu. Nanti kalau marahnya sudah hilang, dia pasti pulang." Sai mencoba membuju kakak iparnya itu. "Jangan menangis, Ino."

"Emm... aku tidak menangis kok." Kilah Ino

"Kau belum tahu sifat Itachi-nii yang sebenarnya. Lama kelamaan, kau pasti akan paham. Aku yakin!"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi."

"Kau kan isterinya Nii-san. Walau apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tinggal bersama Nii-san."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Bersabarlah Ino. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, Itachi-nii akan berubah." Bujuk Sai sambil bangun dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Ino hanya bisa mengeluh berat. Dia memerhatikan bintang-bintang di langit yang berkelip perlahan. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur. 'Dimanakah perginya kekuatanku? Kaa-san, aku merindukan Kaa-san!'

Perlahan-lahan Ino membekap wajahnya, dan tanpa sadar dia menangis sendirian.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras itu membuat Sasori yang barus saja ingin memejamkan mata tersadar. Sasori pun bergegas bangun. Kesal juga! Tidak mungkin Sakura pulang ke rumah lewat tengah malam begitu. Malah, baru tadi mereka berbincang-bincang di telepon, melepaskan rindu karena sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak berjumpa karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sasori pun mempercepat langkahnya. Mengintip di lubang kecil yang terdapat pada permukaan pintu sebelum membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Sasori! Aku mengganggumu ya?" tanya Itachi dengan suara yang hampir tenggelam.

Sasori menggeleng. Dia heran dengan kemunculan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang ada masalah!" Itachi menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Ayo, masuk dulu," ajak Sasori.

Itachi pun masuk dan melabuhkan punggunggnya di sofa di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Aku ke dapur dulu!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasori kembali duduk di hadapan Itachi

"Kenapa Itachi? Kau sedang ada masalah?

"Iya."

"Sampai tidak bisa menunggu besok?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Oke. Ceritakan saja padaku. Sepertinya masalah besar, eh?"

Itachi mengangguk lagi tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Ayo... ceritakan saja! Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sasori tidak sabar

Saat itu, Itachi tampak masih gelisah.

"Aku ada masalah, Sasori. Aku ingin kau menolongku!"

"Yaya, aku tahu kau ada masalah. Tapi kau belum memberitahu apa masalahmu. Seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan istri saja. Hahaha." Ujar Sasori sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah, Sasori! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Pikiranku betul-betul buntu sekarang, dan aku memerlukan bantuanmu." Ungkap Itachi sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa berat. Kebiasaan yang dilakukan saat pikirannya sedang kacau-balau.

"Okay, tell me! Apa masalahmu?"

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kemudian, wajah temannya itu di pandang sejenak.

"Sebenarnya..." Itachi yang mulai mendapat kekuatan untuk bersuara, tiba-tiba saja tidak jadi meneruskan perkataannya. 'Bagaimana aku harus memulainya?'

"Sebenarnya apa?" Sasori mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku sudah menikah!" jawab Itachi spontan

Mendengarkan kata-kata itu, Sasori hanya bisa memandang lurus ke mata Itachi. Dahinya berkerut tanda dia sedang bingung dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menikah, Sasori!" ulang Itachi lagi.

Kali ini ucapan Itachi itu betul-betul membuat Sasori yakin bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak bermimpi.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Sasori seakan ingin memastikan lagi. Itachi mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Jahat sekali kau, Itachi! Kalau kau sudah menikah, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku tadi pagi?" kata Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Aku...aku...aku bingung!" kata Itachi lalu bangun menuju beranda rumah. Sasori ikut mengatur langkahnya menuju ke situ.

"Kau serius, Itachi?"

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Itachi melemparkan pandangan ke depan. Pemandangan rumah Sasori yang terletak di tingkat 7 Apartemen _Hokkai _tampak begitu indah. Namun, keindahan itu tidak sedikitpun memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku bingung, Itachi! Rasanya aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu sudah menikah."

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Orang yang baru menikah, wajahnya tidak seperti wajahmu sekarang ini. Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang baru menikah itu pasti ceria, senang, dan lain-lain lagi. Sedangkan kau? Ah, aku jadi tidak percaya kau sudah menikah!" tiba-tiba Sasori tertawa kecil

Itachi hanya diam. Tidak berminat untuk ikut tertawa bersama Sasori.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Kalau kau memang benar sudah menikah, siapa wanita yang kau nikahi itu?"

"Sarutobi Ino."

"Sarutobi Ino? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu."

"Wanita yang kau ceritakan padaku tadi pagi."

"Maksudmu Ino? Jadi istrimu itu...Ino?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Jadi kaulah..."

"Akulah lelaki yang meninggalkan dia setelah pernikahan kami selesai."

"Kau meninggalkan Ino sampai dia difitnah lebih kejam lagi, kau tau? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Itachi?"

"Ah, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Sekarang, aku mempunyai masalah yang jauh lebih besar!" potong Itachi dan membuat Sasori yang sedang emosi terdiam seketika.

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Ino ada dirumahku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah Kaa-san yang membawanya atau dia yang datang sendiri."

"Ino ada di rumahmu. Lalu... apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak suka! Aku benci melihatnya."

Tiba-tiba Sasori tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Itachi heran

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, Itachi! Coba kau katakan padaku, apa sebabnya kau tidak menyukai Ino?" tanya Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu perlahan.

Bibir Itachi terkunci seketika. Pertanyaan yang baru diajukan oleh Sasori berputar-putar di otaknya. Mencari jawaban yang sesuai untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Hoi, kenapa?"

"Hn. Aku akan tinggal dirumahmu untuk sementara waktu, boleh tidak?"

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, pasti kau akan tetap tinggal juga, kan?"

Itachi hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi aku ingin tau apa sebabnya kau membenci Ino?"

"Aku capek. Aku mau istirahat."

Itachi mengganti topik dan membuat Sasori mematikan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

**Yosh!**

**Chap 5 update ^^**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh ==a**

**Gimme review, pleaaseee? **


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru menatap rumahnya yang sunyi. Pintu dan jendela masih tertutup rapat. Dia meletakkan pot yang digunakannya untuk menyiram bunga di teras rumah. Setelah mencuci tangan, Hotaru membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Shion-chan sudah bangun belum ya?" gumam Hotaru

Ruangan masih tampak berantakan. Barang-barang berceceran dimana-mana.

'Tck, anak itu pasti masih tidur!'

Hotaru melangkah menuju ke kamar Shion. Putrinya itu masih meringkuk di balik selimut walaupun fajar telah jauh merangkak pergi. Shion tidur dengan nyenyak sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Hotaru.

"Ya ampun, Shion-chan! Bangun! Mau jadi apa kau ini? Jam segini masih tidur!" Hotaru menggoyangkan tubuh Shion

Shion membuka kelopak matanya malas. Suara lantang Hotaru telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bangun Shion! Hari sudah siang! Mau jadi apa kau ini?" ulang Hotaru lagi.

"Ck, Kaa-san berisik sekali sih!" kata Shion kesal.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san tidak berisik! Kau ini perempuan, Shion! Tidak baik kalau tidur sampai siang hari!"

Hotaru berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kamar. Daun jendela yang masih terkunci, ditolaknya perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang terik mulai menerjang masuk. Angin yang datang terasa hangat sekaligus panas. Shion mengerutkan dahi. Matanya terasa silau dengan cahaya itu.

"Kau ini tidak pernah menyenangkan hati Kaa-san. Pantas saja tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu! Pemalas!" omel Hotaru lagi.

Shion mendecih. Dia bangkit dan mulai menyusun bantal-bantal yang berserakan diatas kasur. Selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, ditarik dan dilipat.

"Kenapa sih Kaa-san tidak habis-habisnya mengatakan hal yang sama! Dulu, waktu ada orang datang melamarku, kenapa Kaa-san tidak menerimanya?"

"Kau mau mempunyai suami nelayan seperti Tou-sanmu itu? Penghasilan tidak menentu, hidup tidak terurus, dan dimadu. Kau mau seperti itu?" Hotaru seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Shion hanya terdiam. Dia turun dari kasur.

"Penghasilan tidak menentu pun, bisa juga membelikan tanah untuk Kaa-san. Sejak Tou-san meninggal, pandai-pandailah Kaa-san menuntut hak Kaa-san dari istri kedua Tou-san!" Shion menjawab tanpa menghiraukan Hotaru yang sedang marah.

"Kau pikir Kaa-san ini bodoh? Kaa-san isteri pertama tahu. Semua harta itu sudah sepantasnya milik Kaa-san!".

"Tapi Tou-san hanya memberikan setengah hartanya saja untuk Kaa-san. Yang selebihnya itu, semua milik istri keduanya Tousan." Kata Shion sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau malah berpihak pada istri kedua Tousanmu itu, huh?"

Shion tersenyum. "Tidak kok Kaa-san! Aku hanya heran saja dengan harta-harta itu. Huh! Aku benci sekali dengan perempuan jalang yang berani-beraninya merebut Tousanku! Apalagi putrinya itu! Huh! Rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkannya dilaut. Biar mati seperti Tousan!"

Hotaru terdiam. Teringat mendiang suaminya yang telah lama meninggal dunia akibat mati lemas saat menangkap ikan dilaut.

Tak lama setelah Inoichi meninggal dunia, madunya telah diusir keluar dari desa itu. Hasil pernikahan Inoichi dan istri keduanya, anak pertama pasangan itu selamat dilahirkan dan diberi nama Ino. Dan kini, istri kedua Inoichi itu sudah menghilang. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat menyerahkan Ino kepada Kurenai.

Kurenai yang saat itu masih gadis, langsung mengambil keputusan untuk menikah. Siapa yang sangka bahwa Asuma, adik Inoichi sendiri sudi memperistrikan wanita itu. Alasannya Ino adalah ahli keluarga mereka juga.

"Kenapa Kaa-san diam?"

Hotaru segera menggeleng.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?" tanya Hotaru mencoba mengalihkan topik..

"Ck, Malas!" Shion mendecih

"Shion, Kaa-san ini semakin hari, semakin tua. Sudah tidak sanggup lagi mencari uang untuk kita berdua."

"Ck, satu hari nanti, pasti ada orang kaya yang akan datang melamarku. Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir." Shion tersenyum dengan angan-angannya.

"Sudahlah, Shion! Jangan terlalu banyak berangan-angan. Kau itu SMA saja tidak lulus. Tidak akan ada orang kaya yang mau memandangmu kalau kau sendiri tidak berusaha menonjolkan dirimu itu." Sindir Hotaru.

Senyuman Shion langsung lenyap mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Kau sadar sedikit, Shion. Di desa kita ini, sudah tidak ada lelaki yang pantas dijadikan suami. Dulu masih ada Neji, tapi kau yang tidak pandai menggunakan peluang. Alih-alih, malah Ino yang dipandangnya."

Mendengar nama Ino langsung membuat emosi Shion naik ke ubun-ubun (?)

"Kaa-san, Neji itu pasti sudah dipelet oleh Ino. Karena itu, Neji tidak bisa membedakan kalau aku ini lebih cantik daripada Ino!" ungkap Shion geram.

Hotaru tersenyum. Hati Shion sekeras hatinya. Sangat pantang jika barang miliknya dirampas oleh orang lain.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Neji kan tidak jadi menikah dengan Ino. Aku masih ada peluang..." sambung Shion penuh harap.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Balkon yang hanya diterangi cahanya lampu antik yang samar-samar itu menampakkan keindahan ibukota Tokyo pada malam hari. Itachi mengeluh berat, dia baru sadar sudah hampir seminggu lamanya dia berada di apartemen Sasori. Namun tidak ada perubahan apa-apa yang dirasakannya. Hidupnya masih sama. Dikelilingi masalah yang belum selesai.

"Kasihan Ino! Kau tidak boleh menyiksanya seperti ini, Itachi!" kata Sasori sambil menghampiri Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya menopang dagu dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan hampa. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan hidupmu tak terurus seperti ini. Kalau terus-terusan begini, satu masalahpun tidak akan selesai."

"Entahlah, Sasori. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi...entahlah."

Sambil menyandar di jeruji balkon, Sasori memandang wajah Itachi yang masih kusam. Sudah berungkali ia menasehati Itachi supaya pulang kerumahnya. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat keras kepala dan memilih tetap tinggal disini.

"Kalau aku pikir-pikir, rasanya aku merasa bersalah sudah membentak Kaa-san seperti itu. Padahal aku tahu Kaa-san tidak salah. Dia hanya ingin aku melupakan Konan."

"Lalu... apa yang membuatmu tidak puas?"

"Yang membuat aku tidak puas itu, kalau pun Kaa-san ingin memilih isteri semata-mata untuk aku melupakan Konan, kenapa Kaa-san harus memilih Ino?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Sudah tidak apa perempuan lainkah sampai-sampai harus memilih Ino?"

Sasori menghela napasnya perlahan. Menurutnya alasan Itachi itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" keluh Itachi tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Ino? Sudah berkali-kali aku tanya, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya."

Itachi membalikkan badannya. Dari menikmati pemandangan malam yang hening, kakinya melangkah menuju keruang tamu. Otaknya mencoba mengingat pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Sasori tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Ino?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

"Dia anaknya mantan pelayan dirumahku dulu."

"Oh... jadi begitu! Mungkin Ino sudah menjadi jodohmu, Itachi. Terima sajalah. Apa susahnya? Lama-lama kau tolak pun, kenyataannya masih sama." Terang Sasori sambil duduk disebelah Itachi

"Menurutmu, apakah aku akan bahagia menjalani hidup dengan Ino?"

Entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba Itachi menanyakan hal itu.

"Mungkin. Kalau kau pandai mencari arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri, kau pasti akan bahagia."

Mata Itachi mengerjap tak mengerti. Dahinya berkerut mencoba menganalisa kata-kata Sasori

"Hn. Apa kau bahagia hidup dengan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau dan Sakura saling mencintai. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari Ino? Cinta? Aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Itu yang kau katakan akan bahagia?"

"Itachi, cinta bukan faktor utama untuk membuat hidup seseorang bahagia. Cinta hanyalah salah satu faktornya saja."

Hening mulai menyusup di antara mereka.

"Dulu aku suruh kau pacaran dengan perempuan baik-baik, tapi kau malah memilih Konan. Sekarang saat kau dikecewakan Konan, malah Ino yang tidak bersalah kau jadikan mangsa keadaan."

"Kapan aku menjadikan Ino sebagai mangsa ku?"

"Kalau kau sudah menyiksa istri mu seperti itu, bukankah itu mangsa namanya? Kau menghukum Ino karena kau marah pada Konan, kan?"

Itachi terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas kata-kata Sasori itu.

"Sebaiknya...kau pulang ke rumahmu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir. Aku hanya kasihan pada istrimu yang tidak kau pedulikan. Rugi sekali menjadi lelaki seperti mu! Tidak bisa menghargai orang!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Itachi mendesah keras. Setiap perkataan Sasori terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bagai menarik dirinya untuk mengikuti saran dari temannya itu.

"Kenali dulu sifat dan pribadi Ino. Setelah itu terserah padamu akan melanjutkannya atau tidak. Kalau kau tidak bahagia, kenapa harus dilanjutkan? Bebaskan dia!"

'Bebaskan dia?' Itachi tampak berpikir.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ino berdiam diri di kamarnya dan Itachi. Memperhatikan suasana kamar yang agak suram dan sepi. Itu membuatnya merasa bosan. Dia baru saja merapikan kamar ini. Berbagai barang milik Itachi telah disusun rapi. Namun, hanya album-album laki-laki itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ino membukanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat foto Itachi bersama teman-temannya. Jika mengingat Itachi, Ino menjadi gelisah. Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya risau dengan kepergian laki-laki itu. Tapi...entahlah! Jika sedang sendirian seperti ini, dia selalu teringat Itachi.

Entah kemana laki-laki itu pergi. Kalaupun ia marah pada Ino, kenapa harus mengaitkan masalah mereka dengan keluarganya? Kasihan Kaa-san! Pasti wanita itu sedang merindukan anaknya saat ini.

Ino terkejut ketika mendengar suara riuh rendah orang-orang yang sedang berbicara di ruang tamu pagi beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke bawah.

"Ino-chan! Ayo sini. Kaa-san akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Matanya terpaku pada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya. Ada seorang wanita yang agak tua dan seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit tan di sisinya.

"Kushina-nee, ini adalah menantuku. Istri Itachi. Ino namanya... Ino ini anaknya Kurenai," ujar Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"Ino, kenalkan ini Nee-san nya Kaa-san. Kushina Baa-san." Kata Mikoto lagi

Ino tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mencium tangan itu dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Ini Ino?" Kushina tampak tidak percaya.

Ino mengangguk. "Ne Kushina-san."

"Panggil baa-san saja, Ino-chan." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Ino membalas pandangan Kushina yang tidak berhenti memandangnya sejak tadi.

"Perkenalkan, ini putra kesayangan Kushina Baa-san. Namanya Naruto," terang Mikoto lagi

Ino menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berkulit tan itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai, aku Naruto!" laki-laki itu berkata ramah.

"Mereka baru saja pulang dari Jerman, Ino-chan. Sebelumnya mereka tinggal disana."

Ino terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ino-chan, tolong buatkan minuman untuk Kushina Baa-san ya. Sebentar lagi Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan siang." Pinta Mikoto lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto meminta izin untuk duduk di luar. Tidak mau menganggu perbincangan kedua kakak-beradik yang sudah lama terpisah itu.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kata untuk bersuara. Wajah Ino yang baru ditatapnya tadi bagai mengingatkannya dengan memori lamanya. Mencengkam ke dasar hati sampai Kushina merasa masa lalunya baru saja terjadi semalam.

"Kushina-nee!" tegur Mikoto perlahan

Kushina tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Mikoto.

"Apa yang nee-san pikirkan?" tanya Mikoto seolah mengerti dengan sikap Kushina

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja rasanya aku tidak percaya Ino sudah sebesar ini. Sudah menjadi wanita dewasa." Ujar Kushina dengan suara lirih, "Ah, Kurenai juga, bagaimana kabarnya? Baik-baik sajakah?"

"Kurenai baik-baik saja. Seminggu lalu aku datang ke rumahnya. Hanya saja..."

Tiba-tiba Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Mengingat bagaimana Kurenai mengusir Ino seminggu yang lalu. Rasanya Mikoto tidak sanggup menceritakan itu pada Kushina. Dan ia juga tidak sanggup menceritakan bagaimana Ino dan Itachi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Hanya saja apa, Mikoto?"

"Ah, daijoubu. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Mikoto

Kushina menghela napas berat. "Kalau aku ingin berjumpa dengan Kurenai, menurutmu apakah Kurenai akan menerimaku sebagai tamunya?"

"Aku tahu yang aku lakukan selama ini salah. Aku terlalu tenggelam dengan hiburan dunia. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bekerja seperti itu lagi. Kau mau memaafkanku, Mikoto?".

Mikoto tidak langsung menjawab, dia tampak berfikir sejenak.

'Maaf?'

Entahlah, dia tidak tahu apakah dia sudah memaafkan Kushina atau belum. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Kushina kepadanya dan Kurenai sangatlah besar. Tetapi mereka adalah saudara kandung, kakak beradik. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka tetap mempunyai ikatan darah.

Kushina menyeka air matanya dengan tisu. Sesekali ia memandangang Ino yang sedang menghidangkan minuman diatas meja dengan telaten.

"Eh, Naruto-san kemana?" tanya Ino ketika iris aquamarine nya tidak menangkap sosok Narutp disitu.

"Sepertinya di luar. Tolong kau panggil, Ino-chan. Sebentar lagi kita akan makan siang bersama." Ujar Mikoto

"Ha'i." Ino mengangguk seraya berjalan keluar dan mencari-cari sosok Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya Naruto sedang termenung menatap hamparan bunga-bunga yang cantik yang setiap hari dirawat oleh Ino.

"Naruto-san, Kaa-san menyuruhmu masuk. Sebentar lagi Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan siang."

Naruto yang sedang termenung sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. "Ah, ne. Sebentar lagi aku masuk."

Ino mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya untuk masuk kembali kedalam Mansion Uchiha.

"Ino!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ino membalikkan badannya lagi dan berdiri menghadap Naruto

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali kearah Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menikah dengan Itachi?"

"Hah? Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. Mungkin Ino tidak mendengarnya tadi.

"Sudah lama kau menikah dengan Itachi?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Ino terdiam sejenak. "Kurang lebih 4 bulan."

"Wah, masih pengantin baru dong!"

Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu...kalian akan berencana bulan madu kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Ino singkat. Terlihat jelas Ino sedang menyembunyikan senyum pahit dari Naruto.

"Naruto-san...anak kandungnya Kushina Baa-san?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak percaya?"

"A...ano, bukan begitu. Hanya saja... ah, tidak ada!"

Ino cepat-cepat memotong ucapannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit menyesal sudah menanyakan itu pada Naruto. Namun, dilihatnya Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini hanya anak tirinya Kaa-san. Tousanku orang Jerman, menikah dengan Kaa-san sejak aku masih kecil."

"O-oh begitu. Pantas saja namamu Naruto. Seperti nama orang Jepang pada umumnya."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan keramahan gadis bersurai blonde itu.

"Hmm...kalau Ino-chan sendiri bagaimana? Keluargamu dimana sekarang?"

"Sebelumnya aku dan keluargaku tinggal di Konoha. Tousan sudah lama meninggal. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kaa-san. Tapi setelah menikah dengan Itachi, Mikoto-sama memintaku untuk tinggal disini."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong...sejak tadi aku belum melihat Itachi. Dia kerja hari ini?"

"Err... Itachi? Dia..."

"NARUTO!" Suara yang tiba-tiba menyela ucapan Ino membuat Naruto dan Ino serentak berpaling. Bagai tidak percaya, Itachi sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Oi, Itachi! Kemana saja kau? Aku baru saja menanyakanmu pada istrimu ini..." Naruto berkata dengan ceria saat Itachi menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau tiba di Jepang?" senyuman Itachi semakin melebar

"Semalam. Kaa-san ada didalam. Sedang berbicara dengan Mikoto baa-chan."

"Oh begitu? Ayo masuk!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"_Kaa-san, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sudah bersalah pada Kaa-san. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."_

Perkataan Itachi setelah Naruto dan ibunya pulang kembali terngiang di kepala Ino. Rasanya Ino tidak percaya. Itachi yang seminggu lalu dilihatnya begitu bengis dan garang. Tetapi hari ini, laki-laki itu tampak begitu lembut. Memeluk Kaa-san dan mengecup tangan wanita itu dengan penuh rasa hormat.

'Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan laki-laki itu?' batin Ino kesal. 'Tidak. Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Itachi! Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.' Batin Ino lagi.

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya saat dia mendengar suara engsel pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Itachi masuk sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Ino tidak berani membalas tatapan dingin laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak menyentuh barang-barangku selama aku pergi kan?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang kearah album fotonya yang tersusun rapi di dalam lemari

Ino menggeleng pelan. Tidak berani berterus-terang bahwa dia memang telah menyentuh bahkan melihat-lihat album foto tersebut.

"Mulai hari ini, aku mau barang-barang kita dipisah. Mengerti?"

'Di pisah?' batin Ino bertanya-tanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi. 'Apakah Itachi akan menempati kamar ini juga?' Otaknya terus saja bertanya. Dilihatnya Itachi sudah bergerak ke meja kerjanya. Mengambil pelekat berwarna merah dan gunting sebelum menuju kearah kasur King sizenya –dan Ino— Ino memandang tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi-san?"

Itachi tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hari ini dia ingin rancangan awalnya selesai. Dia harus memisahkan barang-barang didalam kamar itu.

"Oke, selesai! Mulai sekarang, tempatmu ada disebelah sana. Ini kawasanku! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kawasanku, mengerti?"

"Kamar mandi bisa kita pakai bersama. Lemari juga, kau ambil yang sebelah kanan dan aku ambil yang sebelah kiri.

Lidah Ino terasa kelu seketika. Matanya memperhatikan kamar mereka yang sudah dipenuhi perekat berwarna merah.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua, Itachi-san?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Dengar dan ikuti saja perintahku."

Ino hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dan satu lagi, hal ini hanya kita berdua saja yang tau. Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Sai tidak boleh tau. Siapapun yang mengetuk pintu, jangan kau biarkan masuk." Itachi memberi arahan.

Kemudian Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya direbahkan begitu saja. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena rencana awalnya berhasil dilaksanakan.

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf ya lama banget gini updatenya. :( Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan suka dengan fic ini. **

**Gimme review, pwease?**


End file.
